Fated
by Arowl Silverstein
Summary: Two Unlikely Lovers, One Unlikely Tale. Part Two
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty. For those of you who know my...you know what, I"m not even going to do this. You can look at either Fate, Midnight (ON Gaurdian's account), or Missing for the whole warning crap. Thank you.

But for those who don't know... This is the continuation of Fate. It is the story of Bastion and Lucas. I hope you understand. Anyway, enjoy, dearies. R & R please.

* * *

**_Lucas- - -_**

"Come on Lucas!"

I sighed, looking up at Edward for a few moments before finally just giving up with trying staying in a dressing room for much longer, my hands clenching into fists, setting the charcoal pencil down and standing.

Well, this was it. Today was the day I would no longer be alone, no longer be the one Demon that was the oddity. I'd be the husband of the most amazing Angel on planet earth. And I wasn't even allowed to see him for the next five minutes. Kind of sucked if you think about it, but that was the way Bella said a wedding should go.

Edward smiled, setting a hand on my shoulder, sighing after a few moments. "You really need to cut that mop," he mumbled quietly, pulling at a strand of my hair before pushing me to sit down. "Take the jacket off…"

How did I know? "Not right now, Edward, I'll go get it shaved next week, promise." I smiled at him as I stood up again, fixing the tux, staring at the mirror for the longest time, then sighing, picking up a pair of glasses, normal ones, and putting them on, just long enough to get my hair fixed properly, pulling it back into a ponytail, letting part of it hang in my face, knowing someone was going to mess with it in the time it took me to walk the half a house to where I was supposed to be.

"At least you have you're voice back," Edward said as we both stepped outside, holding out his hand for my glasses, which I handed over without a word. "It kind of bites that you can't sing anymore, but I guess all things happen for a reason."

"Yeah, just like you lost your soul when you were turned…" I teased, hugging him gently. "Thanks for being there, Edward."

So, a white Armani, I wondered how long that suit could stay white. I wish I had black, but the only one I could find was white that fit me, I guess it didn't matter though, I didn't even know what Bastion was wearing, no one told me and he kept that from me even.

I didn't even know who was going to be there. I knew the Cullens, and we kept most of the wedding out of the band's ears, so they wouldn't go. But, just who else? Well, Spot, as he's now called, (Panther), even had a part in this wedding, since we didn't know anyone young enough, I guess you could have called him the ring bearer, though he acted like a fairy on sugar. It was kind of cute.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I glared at the mirror, only able to see my eyes and Bella and Alice, giddy, jumping and giggling with delight, treated me like the most expensive Barbie doll ever created. They were careful, yet made sure to make everything to their liking. _Everything… _The tuxedo I agreed with, a midnight black that suited me well, and sure the shoes, and maybe my hair, but… The socks, belt, the under shirt, my under _wear? _It's not like I would wear boxers on a day like this…but what would it have mattered…?

Alice had been the one "assigned" to work on my hair. Now, instead of the usual short and spiky it was also gelled and spiked backwards so that I looked somewhat more aerodynamic than before. And then…Bella was assigned to… _makeup… __**Makeup!!! **_On me, a guy!!

"It's only to keep you from sweating and make your skin look smoother, Bastion, nothing dramatic," she stated, seeing my horrified expression as she applied it. I think I lost all pride that made me a man during that… The cuffs had sapphire cuff-links that would surely blind anyone if looked at with the sun out, and the shoes were shined to such an extreme that I was afraid even the very air would stain it… My fingernails clipped to the bone, even my toes… Did I mention that I had to shower _twice? _The second time was so embarrassing since they placed Emmett to "stand watch"…

"Make sure he cleans _everything, _Emmett!!" they commanded… Of course he complied because he was scared of them too…

"Nothing personal, Bastion," Emmett stated as I was scrubbed everything for the second time. _"_But you know…"

"Don't worry about it; I know _exactly _how you feel."

As Alice and Bella put the finish touches I made sure to make one thing clear. "Not _one word _to Lucas about this, you here?" I told them as we made our way out of the house.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," Alice stated as she brushed away dirt and dust that only she could see.

"Smile pretty!" Bella stated as she gave me one last push outside. I took in a deep breath, exhaled, and opened the door.

I had to blink to make sure I stepped out of the right door… It did not look like the outside of the Cullen's house at all! Everything was draped in white and the chairs were white as well… There weren't many of them, but it was enough to make it seem like a lot… It was like the outdoors wedding you always saw in those commercials…then again, form the extensive amount of magazines Bella and Alice had stored, I wouldn't be surprised if this was the mirror image of a picture they had seen…

Carlisle and Esme smiled at me as I waited down the aisle. Of course I would be the one treated as the bride… I pulled slightly at my coat tails, holding the bouquet in my other hand. I was nervous… I couldn't even bring myself to look at Lucas who was only down at the aisle. I kept looking down… Emmett took my elbow and pulled me out of the nervous daze.

"You the best man?" I asked, grinning. As if I hadn't asked him to be yesterday. This would be a moment where he would ruffle my hair, but it was gelled so well it may have just pierced his vampire skin if he wasn't careful, so he only gave me a thumbs up. I breathed heavily again and felt my heart skip a beat as the music began to play.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I froze, staring at him quietly, even Pan—Spot, was quiet, sitting patiently at my feet. He looked… amazing…except the whole blinding light thing. Didn't matter. Though I was wondering why he wasn't wearing white. I guess it didn't matter, one of us had to.

My mind wasn't working, it didn't really until he was about three feet from me and it finally kicked into gear, working almost in over drive. One arm behind my back, I held out my hand, bowing a bit, smiling a little bit, and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

Spot was not going to play this down later.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I slowly put my hand into his, my whole body sort of…light… Everything felt so surreal, so…fantastic… I was standing right beside him and I already I felt the strong urge to kiss him, to finally be his… Surprisingly I didn't feel like crying. In fact, I felt almost too happy for me to do anything but smile. Carlisle stood up and took the place of the minister for us. I found that funny, for some reason… Everything was ironic. An angel and a demon joining in holy matrimony through a vampire… I tried hard to force back a chuckle, but I had to focus. As I looked over Lucas, feeling the coolness of his hand over mine, I realized that I couldn't have found a better mate in this world…not this one or the next…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I watched him for the longest time, nudging Spot with the toe of my shoe so he would settle, and my hands closed a bit around his. For once, it wasn't raining in Forks, and we had a beautiful setting, at least, that's what my opinion of it was.

_Hello, Laurent, _I mumbled quietly through Bastion, smiling gently at him, hands twitching a bit before my attention turned to Carlisle.

_**Bastion's POV**_

Laurent didn't respond, but I felt as though he were there in nervous silence. I smiled on the inside. He went through everything with me, even this… It would be weird when he finally was born and no longer lived inside of me…

"We are gathered here today," Carlisle started, "to join these two lovers in holy matrimony…" My mind, I have to admit, kind of blanked out after that… All I was really focusing on were my vows. I had memorized them, and I was reviewing them over and over in my head, trying to get them perfect. They were the only part of this entire wedding that I was really nervous to get through...

_**Lucas- - -**_

My mind wasn't focusing… Bastion was lucky, at least he could remember his, I had bits and pieces floating through my mind and I swear at least once I saw a word talk and say 'Ha ha!' I was going insane, wasn't I?

And so… I waited, hoping that sooner or later the few words would form sentences. Finally it did and then Spot decided to sit on my foot, his tail curling around my ankle, watching Bastion, as if expecting to be petted, but, I was hoping Bastion was too much into remembering his vows than to pay attention to the panther cub.

_**Bastion's POV**_

When it came time to say the vows my heart leaped and started beating at three times the sped it was before. My hands became clammy, I thought everyone could hear my heart, and I swore Lucas must have seen the terror in my eyes. I had to close my eyes and breathe just to get everything in order. "Lucas," I started. "It has truly been a long life for me. Longer than should be given to a living being. I've had to suffer a lot during my life, pain, suffering, but loneliness most of all. But every night I would tell myself that one day I would find someone, someone who I just had to look at and know that he would be with me forever…"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "But when I look at you, I don't see that… I see so much more… I see the most beautiful man anyone can ever lay their eyes on, I see the most beautiful soul anyone can hold, and I see the most perfect father anyone can be… It's just so much more than what I had ever wished that some days I can hardly even believe you can even give me a second glance, let alone marry me… And now here we are, in front of all our friends and I would just like to say…" I took Lucas' hands in mine and then brought the finger tips to my lips, kissing them lightly. "No matter happens, no matter what the future may hold, you shall, forever and always, be the holder of my heart and soul…and I shall do whatever it takes to make sure you…" I looked down at my stomach, "and our son are happy and safe." I sighed, relieved after finishing. I heard a choked sob and turned around to see Bella crying. Alice was holding her. I was sure she would be crying too, but of course she couldn't…although the look in her eyes was enough…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I went quiet, staring at him for a few moments before turning red. "I forgot mine…" I mumbled uneasily, staring at the ground. "But if I had any of them to say, that I remembered, it would be probably… be…"

My voice trailed off. "Bastion, as we stand here today, I can't find the words to say how much I love you. We've been through battles with things I can't even start to explain." Thank you Edward for remembering them at least. I smiled mentally, though physically, I was chewing the side of my cheek, trying to keep the tears form starting. "And, I can't even remember my vows, so that has to say something. But, I can't wait till we have our own family, our own home even."

"I didn't think I would fall for an Angel ever, and then Bella introduced us and nothing has ever been more right for me…" and yet again, I let my voice trail off, moving a hand to brush away a few tears from my own eyes. _I must look like a baby…_

_**Bastion's POV**_

"Awe!!" Alice and Bella screamed simultaneously and then Bella burst into heavier tears, sobbing into Alice's shirt. Alice could only comfort her. I think I even saw Emmett whimper a little, of course, if I said anything I'd pay for it later. I chuckled and took Lucas' face in my hands and brushed the tears away with my thumbs, smiling. _You couldn't look any less than a baby, Lucas. Do you realize the amount of effort I'm putting right now not to burst into tears myself? _I grinned. _I just know if I even left one tear slip I'll end up sobbing harder than Bella there…that's why I can't. But you look beautiful, please do not think otherwise… _I moved my hands back down to hold Lucas' and waited for Carlisle to continue, trying not to notice the humongous grin on his face.

"Do you, Bastion, take Lucas as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" I breathed deeply and smiled, my eyes thick with the salty water of tears.

"I do," I managed to whimper.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Thanks…_

"And do you…" I saw a flicker of gray out of the corner of my eye, but ignored it for the moment. "Lucas, take Bastion as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"

_Death won't part us… _I mumbled quietly into Bastion's mind, barely managing to say "I do."

There was that flicker of gray again.

"If anyone has any reasons why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Thank gods there was no reply to that one. My eyes flickered away from Bastion for a few moments, trying to locate the gray, noticing a familier face, one I hadn't seen in nearly fifty years. But soon enough I turned my eyes back to Bastion. _There's an uninvited guest…_

_**Bastion's POV**_

_You see it too…? _I asked, slightly worried. I think everyone noticed something had changed… There was a ghost figure of a woman floating next to the both of us and her very presence seemed to chill the very air itself. Maybe there was something to those ghost stories after all… _Who is she? _I asked, but part of me knew already… It just didn't want to be right… How would we deal with her anyway? No one could see her besides us, and yet I felt with her around we wouldn't be able to continue…despite the fact that there was only one more part left to go.

_**Lucas- - -**_

Of course, we couldn't have one happy day without something screwing it up. _Carmella…_I mumbled quietly into his mind…_Just ignore her for now. I'll talk to her later. _I tried to look away from her, but she instantly just moved until she was in my site again and it was starting to get agitating, but I could tell that Spot had noticed as well, he was curled up between my feet, ears back.

_Please continue, Carlisle._

_**Bastion's POV**_

Carlisle looked back towards me as if it was okay with me as well. He knew there was something weird. I nodded my head and looked back to see the angry face of Carmella staring back at me. I chewed my lip. I really did not appreciate this…

"You may now kiss," Carlisle finished and they all waited in tense silence for us to kiss, and for that to happen I'd have to pass through Carmella…or… _Sorry about this, _I thought, before a light surrounded her. Despite her wishes she was moved, more like shoved, out of the way and I leaned down to kiss Lucas.

_**Lucas- - -**_

My arms instantly wrapped around Bastion, pulling him closer, pressing our lips together gently, thanking the gods I would be able to change out of this clothing very, very soon. In fact, I didn't plan on wearing a tux at all to the reception… more of whatever Bastion wanted me to. Well… I really didn't want to remind him.

But it felt like one of those moments… very uneasy. Stupid happy days… always going and getting ruined.

_**Bastion's POV**_

Despite all the people staring and the uninvited ghost I'd still say it was the best kiss in my life. It seemed to mean so much in such little time and when I finally did manage to pull myself away Lucas seemed to shine with a glow I've never seen him in. The whole world seemed much clearer. And it was at that moment, when both of our bodies were pressed together for the briefest of moments, that I felt it…

I looked down at my stomach in surprise and then laughed softly. "Lucas," I muttered excitedly. "Did you feel it…?" Laurent had just kicked.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled softly and nodded, looking up at him for a few moments before pulling him closer, kissing him gently once more. "Yes, I did." It was nice, it was calm here, except the whole Carmella bit. She looked pissed though.

It wasn't until the reception that I did get to speak to Carmella. She stared at me coldly, her arms folded over her chest before I sighed and shook my head. "Carmella, listen to me…" I said quietly, running a hand through my hair, wondering where Bastion was. "You need to rest, my friend. I love you, unconditionally, but I love Bastion no matter what. We separated because of who I liked."

She stared before nodding a bit, staring at the ground before moving so she was sitting, her hands on her ankles. "Today was the day you promised to visit me…"

My eyes widened and I swore under my breath, wrapping my arms gently around her. "I'm sorry, Carmella, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot."

"Its okay, Lucas. I'm glad you found someone that loves you as much as I do and you once loved me…" She smiled once more before leaning up, kissing my forehead. "Just…make sure Vincent finds someone that doesn't use him, okay?"

I nodded, gently brushing a few tears from her face before kissing her gently. "Rest in piece, Carmella," I mumbled, watching her as she disappeared.

Finally I stood up and stepped from the room I was in and into the hallway, staring at Edward for a few moments before sighing. "Where's Bastion?"

"With Bella, discussing something about clothing."

I groaned, letting my head fall against the wall and nodded a bit. "I'll see you later," I said quietly before heading off in the direction I smelled his scent from, opening the door and stepping inside, closing it behind me. "Please tell me you don't remember that agreement we had last night…"

_**Bastion's POV**_

Bella and I both turned around to look towards Lucas. "What agreement?" we asked simultaneously. I was pretty sure Lucas was talking to me, but Bella, being the snoop had to ask as well… Then again he could be asking her… After all that had just happened my mind was a blank, either too mentally exhausted to think anymore or so excited and happy that it had become numb with it… I didn't even know what Bella was doing to me anymore… Was she measuring, was she giving me different clothes? Yeesh, when had I become such an idiot? I barely even knew what a reception was, let alone what I had to do…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I rolled my eyes, leaning over Bastion, tilting his head up and bringing our lips together. "Don't worry about it…" I mumbled, staring down at him for a few moments before sitting down. _And don't tell him, either, Laurent… _Eh… so maybe Laurent hadn't heard. I just wasn't so sure though. There was no telling what he knew.

Hands clenched into fists and eyes closed, and after a few moments I realized I really wanted a drink. Bad. "Bastion, do you mind if I drink… a little?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

Luckily Bella had decided to take her leave once Lucas entered the room, meaning she wouldn't have to watch. "Go ahead," I stated rather happily, pulling down my collar to allow Lucas access to my neck. Despite the rather gruesome sounding task I sort of enjoyed it. I loved having Lucas so close to me, especially with his lips pressed to my neck. It had always been a rather sensitive area… All of a sudden I felt too warm in all this clothing…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Not blood," I mumbled, kissing him gently. "I would have said that if I wanted it. I want some wine… like really bad." My eyes flickered down and I smirked a little bit, running a hand through his hair gently. And that's when I realized something else. "You look really good with make up on…" Too bad that make up soured taste.

"And we have like two minutes…so… I'll tell you now. Last night we agreed that after the wedding, for the reception, you could choose whatever you wanted me to wear."

_**Bastion's POV**_

"I did?" I asked, bringing a finger to my lips, thinking it over… Maybe there was some sort of agreement like that… "Ugh, my brain is MUSH!" I groaned, sighing before suddenly straightening up. "How…did you know I had make up on…?" I asked, shocked. I _really _didn't want him to know that, but I guess at this close it was impossible not to notice…

"Well, I guess I did say that, but I won't torture you, so just wear what you want to." I told him, smiling. I was still freaking about the make up on the inside, though…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I can smell it…" I mumbled under my breath. "And it's another reason why I won't take your blood right now. It makes it taste soured. Not very good for a taste." My eyes flickered down to his wrists before I realized something. "Where haven't they put make up on you?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him, thinking about what I could wear.

_**Bastion's POV**_

"Umm…" I had to lean back in order to think about it. "They did a whole bunch of stuff to me, but I'm pretty sure it was only around my face and neck…maybe shoulders too…" Shoulders, they said, because makeup had already fallen there so might as well cover it too… I groaned. "Never again…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I nodded, taking his hand gently and pressing my lips against his wrist. "It wouldn't seem… morbid…" I sighed a bit, looking up at him, wondering if he knew what I meant as I said it. But, who knew?

"And what does never again mean?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

"It means that the next time we decide to throw something like this I'm not letting Alice or Bella get within five feet of me," I explained, chuckling a bit. I breathed deeply, trying to get my to work again… "Morbid?" I asked, puzzled. It then occurred to me that I didn't know what the time was. "Hey…when's the reception…?"

_**Lucas- - -**_

I chuckled, kissing his wrist once more before shaking my head. "Never mind. And it's about five minutes from now." I stood, running a hand through my hair. "Speaking of which, I should change, shouldn't I?" Now the question was, what to wear?

_**Bastion's POV**_

"I guess so… You think I should change?" I asked, standing up to take a look at myself in the mirror. I had to admit I loved wearing fancy clothes such as these. Something about them made me feel powerful, like I had authority… Of course, being the only Angel left on planet Earth wasn't enough to make me feel this was. I chuckled softly before turning around, looking at my back and brushing away at places I thought needed brushing. "It's nice looking and all, but not entirely comfortable… what does one normally wear to a reception anyway…?"

_**Lucas- - - **_

"Normally what they wore to the wedding, but considering neither of us is in a dressed, I felt like changing…" I shrugged a bit, finding what I was looking for, pulling of my jacket, vest, and tie, plus the shirt, glad that I was out of that damned tux. And then I pulled on my undershirt, looking around a bit, for something I had worn a very, very long time ago.

Finally I found it. It was velvet, and pretty old, too. A black velvet shirt from maybe two hundred years ago. And it was more than comfortable in my opinion, except for the fact it didn't breath. "I'm going to look like a French guy." Did it matter? Well, yeah, kind of.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I laughed. "I've never dated a French guy before," I joked, hugging Lucas from behind. "Is it true that you guys don't bathe often?" I teased before heading towards the door, holding it open it for him. "I'll just stay in this then. You coming?" I really couldn't care less what he wore. To me he was the living in carnation of sexy, hot, beautiful, and handsome all rolled into one nice package… I chuckled again. _What a choice of words…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Yes…" I pulled the shirt on, not bothering to worry about my pants, keeping them the same. "Have you ever been to a reception before?" I asked as I took his hand in mind, pulling him closer so we were side by side, thinking. "So… one last time, when is Laurent due?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

My breath hitched slightly. Being this close to him always made my heart leap, but only when he seemed to be in control of things. "A few weeks…earliest…" I breathed. "And no…haven't really been to…any weddings." My heart was beating faster now… How did he always manage to do this to me? My hand tightened my hold on his.

_**Lucas - - -**_

I blinked, stopping, staring at him for a few moments. "Bastion, are you okay?" I asked as I moved to sit down on a bench. The reception could wait, he sounded really out of breath. Which I had never heard that before when it came to him except when it came to a few… things. "Nothing's wrong, right?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine… Just got a little excited there," I chuckled. "My emotions have been a little on the extreme sides as of late." That part was definitely true. I didn't just get angry I felt hate, and I didn't just get sad I got depressed… Today I wasn't just happy I was ecstatic… Didn't it make sense for excitement to go over board too? "I'll be fine, maybe after the reception I'll feel normal again." That is, as normal as I possibly could get.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I hope so," I sighed and shook my head as I watched him, forcing a small smile, though the worry for him was most likely apparent. Quietly, I stood up once again. "So how is he?" I asked, wondering what else we could talk about that didn't include Laurent, but, hell, might as well find out everything while I had the chance. The second we stepped into the reception hall, we'd probably not be able to get a few words in edgewise.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I placed my hand on my stomach, feeling Laurent's presence. "He's doing pretty well. Very healthy guy, and he's coming along great…"

_He's worried about how he'll look in labor… _Laurent spoke in both our minds and I made a shocked expression.

_Shhh!! Laurent!! I told you not to say anything!! _

_Whoops…sorry, daddy…_

I sighed, my head meeting with the sofa as I leaned back. "Man…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

"I'm kind of worried, about that, actually, Bastion. We still don't know…" I let my voice trail off. "How's… he… you know?" I could feel my face go red at the thought and covered it with both my hands, hoping he hadn't noticed.

_Thanks, Laurent, by the way. _

_**Bastion's POV**_

Once again I found myself puzzled. I had to go through my mind what he could have possibly picked up from what we had just said to each other and finally came across something. "You mean…how's he going to…'exit'?" I asked, suddenly thinking about it… The only possible way, since the anus was much too thin and un stretchable, would have to be with a C-section… _A C-Section!?! _I panicked. They were going to have to slice my stomach open!!

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at him for a few moments before closing my eyes. I really hated thinking about this sometimes, but, whatever. My eyes flickered away from him, trying keep quiet, not really wanting to stress him all that much. "Hey, think about this… it'll all be over in less than two months…" I said quietly, standing up completely now. "Come on, we need to go."

The other thing that crossed my mind was the whole blood factor. I wasn't going to be able when Laurent was born, or I would have to hold my breath. Bastion's blood was all I wanted sometimes, and if I was in one of those moods… who knew what would happen.

_**Bastion's POV**_

Another thought occurred to me just as I stood up to go. "You won't be able to be there for when Laurent is born, will you?" I asked, slightly sad. But then I chuckled. "You'd probably end up drinking that entire bucket of blood." There was a funny sight…although most would consider it gruesome. A lot of gruesome things seemed funny to me now… "Although…" I started thinking. "I could maybe just mask the scent…" I said as we stepped out to join the rest of the family in the reception. I giggled. _The rest of the family… _It had a good ring to it.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at him for a few moments before shaking my head. "No, I won't…" I mumbled under my breath, looking around the ball room, freezing, staring at everything. Where had I seen this place before? My hands clenched into fists and I quietly closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Of course.

It was during a dream. But it wasn't very pleasant. Bastion was killed in this dream. Quietly, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, looking around once more.

Vincent had decided on doing music, all the music. And he smirked when he saw both of us, picking up a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen…"

I was going to hurt him later for this.

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Was only poking fun, _I told Lucas mentally, but then my mind went blank again. Everything looked amazing… So shiny, so clean… I was overwhelmed, really… when my ears caught Vincent's voice resonating throughout the room I quickly located him, not knowing whether to be flattered, nervous, angry, or all of the above… I never really liked being the center of attention…well…not all the time…

_**Vincent- - -**_

I smirked, clearing my throat and running a hand through my hair. "May I, and I hardly care if I can't, introduce the two who's marriage we are celebrating tonight." I could see Dad's eyes turn slightly red and shook my head. "Bastion and Lucas Rivera." I smirked a little bit more and looked around for a few moments before leaning back. "And, if you will be so kind as to allow a moment for them to share their first, and hopefully not last, dance."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I groaned audibly. _Dancing… _I hated dancing, mostly because I couldn't… I didn't even know if I was good at it or not, but I was not eager to find out, especially now in front of everyone in a _ballroom. Do we really have to dance? _I asked Lucas telepathically, all the while keeping a happy façade on my face. No one had to know that I didn't want to do this…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Just once…" I mumbled quietly. "Then we can eat and we don't have to worry about dancing…" I smirked after a few moments, taking a few steps away and bowing to him, still smiling, holding out my hand. "Sólo un baile, mi amor." Eyes flickered away towards the other, but I hoped he understood what I had said. I didn't know his language still skills yet."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I grinned, taking his hand. "A tu orden, senior." It was nice to see Lucas was trying, at least. As long as he was with me and willing to do it I'd follow no problem. I gracefully followed him as he pulled me to the center of the room, all couples making room, all eyes on us. We were the center of attention already and we didn't even start. I secretly wondered what kind of song would be playing, hoping it wasn't something slow.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Mm.. so you speak it as well?" I asked quietly, tilting my head a bit as Vincent pushed his way into our minds.

_What shall it be? I have everything from Mozart to Muse on here…_

I blinked, watching Bastion, wondering what he would say. I guess it didn't matter all that much, we could dance to anything.

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Spanish is my favorite… Romantic yet sassy all rolled into one language. _I smiled before thinking it over… _I really don't want anything slow… Would you, by any chance, happen to have something jazzy? _Jazz was my favorite when it came to nervous times or something to move to. It always seemed to help me with something and it was constantly playing in my mind whenever I was bored or trying to focus.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_I rarely speak it, love. I barely know any…_ I shrugged a little bit, listening to what he explained to Vincent before nodding. _I don't think he has jazz… do you? _

I looked up towards Vincent, who smirked and nodded. _I do, _he said into our minds, quickly changing up the music, stopping one song and switching to a different play list.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I breathed deeply, waiting for the song to play. I always hated these silences, where no one knew what to say or what to do… In this particular silence, though, it was tense because everyone was waiting for us to dance miraculously and amazingly…something that I didn't know I could actually do…for probably the first time in my life… _First time for everything, though…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed, taking a deep breath and pulling him closer, kissing him gently. Vincent was having problems with the computer, I could tell from here. And finally, after messing with it for a few moments, he got it to work. And he even started on the right song.

My hands found Bastion's and I smiled a little bit. "You don't know how to dance, do you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Dance…_ The word floated through my head like an echo… _Satisfy…crowd…dance. _I shifted in the bed, trying to get the voice out of my head. _Just once… _I slowly opened my eyes. _Damn it…I can't get to sleep with all this noise… _I blinked, light slightly hitting my eyes. _Wait…light…? _I slightly sat up from the bed, looking at my watch I had left on the nightstand. _It's the morning?! _I sighed. From how rough the bed felt I could guess I was naked, but at this early it did not bother me at all. _5 am, Yesh… _I hugged the pillow. _Back to dreamland it is..._

_**Lucas - - -**_

My fingers twitched lightly, staring down at the piano for a few moments, wondering if I remembered it. Yes. I did. Moonlight Sonata. One of my favorite songs, one of the few. Fingers easily found the keys, letting the music float from the room and around the house. Vincent had gone back to get things settled with the college he was planning to go to, which meant Bastion and I were alone.

_Are you awake?_

_**Bastion's POV**_

Groaning, I replied. _Barely… _A long yawn before small pause. _What are you up to…? _I asked, deciding that maybe I should get up, but only managed to sit up, a cool breeze blowing across my bare chest as I stared intently at my blanket. I couldn't remember much of last night, just…a lot of dancing… And a vague memory of my favorite song… It's few lyrics still lingered in my mind. "Of all the things I had to do the worst…was leaving you," I muttered, the song now playing anew. _Everything we used to do there was something…between me and you… _The song seemed to help waking me up. _I didn't know if I was right in bringin' chaos to the order of my usual life… The smoothness…of our quiet nights…. _Amazingly that was all the woman said through the entire song, but that was all that needed saying. The music spoke for her. I rubbed at my eyes, the quick beat playing through my mind, slowly waking me up from my dream-state.

_**Lucas- - -**_

My hands froze over the keys and after a few moments I looked up. _Playing the piano. I woke up a couple of hours ago…_ There was silence for a few moments before I stood up, disappearing back to our room, leaning over Bastion and smiling softly. "Do you know any French?" I asked, sitting down, smiling softly at him, toying idly with the ring around my finger, realizing just how strange it felt to have it there. "Ou pas, mon amour?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I blinked. "I used to, but I haven't in awhile. I'm rusty," I stated, blushing slightly from embarrassment. I looked at my own ring, the silver, shiny metal around my right ring finger. It was going to take awhile to get used to, but nothing looked more right to me. "So…tell me what it means?" I asked innocently, placing a soft kiss on his jaw.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"It means 'Or not, my love'." I smiled a little bit, moving so I was behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist gently. "I like French, almost as much as Spanish, because it's romantic. It's beautiful, but strong." I sighed softly, kissing the spot I had bitten before so many times before. "Just like you."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I moaned slightly. That spot had been kind of tender since my first bite, making it especially sensitive. That one kiss was enough to send ripples of pleasure through me, but I tried to hide it as much as possible. I felt myself blush further from the compliment. "Thank you, love," I managed to mutter, leaning back into Lucas' arms. "So…what were you doing up so early?" I breathed, closing my eyes slightly.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smirked, sitting up a little bit more. "My throat has been killing me…" I said quietly. "And I couldn't find peppermints, or anything to drink that would sooth it." I shrugged a little bit, looking towards the outside where the sun could be seen in the horizon. "So I decided to play the piano and wait for you to wake up."

_**Bastion's POV**_

"Well…now that I am awake, what do you want to do?" I asked, resting my head against his shoulder. I brought my hand to his throat glided it over it, the pain slowly going away along with the soreness. "You really should sleep more, or else you…" I yawned, clicking my tongue afterwards. "You could end up sleeping the entire day away." I blinked hard, trying to keep my eyes focused even though I was so incredibly comfortable.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Mm… don't ask me that, Bastion…" I mumbled quietly, running my hands gently through his hair. "And thank you, it feels much better." There was a small chuckle that escaped me. "And if I end up sleeping the whole day away, it might help. Sooner or later one of us won't be getting much sleep…" I leaned back against the wall, smirking after a few seconds. "What do you want to do?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I turned around in Lucas' embrace, hugging him back and nuzzling my face into his neck. "Sleep," I chuckled. "But now that I know you're up I can't do that…" I blinked, searching around the room with my eyes. "Where are my clothes?" I asked before sitting back on my knees, finally fully awake.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I shrugged a little bit, watching him quietly before sighing. "I think on the floor, either that or somewhere in the house. I don't remember much about last night…" Too much wine. Good, very good, strawberry wine. But that's beside the point. "They're probably by mine… which I have no idea where they went."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I put my arms behind my back and stretched, kind of curling into myself backwards a little before exhaling a breath I had been holding. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could do some work on the house…" I almost groaned at my own idea. I hated working on household things, but we really did need it… "I've noticed we're missing a lot of stuff we really should have…and plus everything is kind of placed haphazardly." I chuckled before leaning my body against Lucas' again, thinking.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Yeah… wanna go shopping?" I asked quietly as I stood up, stretching a bit and finding the pile of clothes, laughing softly. "We've got to finish getting baby things, too…" Gods did I hate shopping. My hands clenched a bit as I thought. "I really hope Alice and Bella don't plan a shower for you…" I looked up at him, trying to keep serious."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I fell onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "A shower…" My eyes were as wide as they can go. "I completely forgot about a shower…" I covered my hands over my face. "They are so gonna throw a shower…" I groaned. "Well, at least I won't have to worry about getting a breast pump…" I laughed, stopping suddenly. "…Lucas…can we, maybe stay away from the Cullens…for awhile?" I asked, standing up to go put on my own clothes from the pile. "I don't want to risk it… And yeah, shopping sounds good."

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Sure…" I knew how he felt and finally I just shrugged and smiled a little bit. "Until it's time… Carlisle is going to have to be the guy that does the doctor works…" I sighed as I thought about this and ran a hand through my hair before picking up my own clothes, throwing them in the clothes basket and going to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I stared out the window, buttoning up my own shirt. "I don't see anything wrong about it… Except that he'll have to see me naked…" Although that really wasn't what I was worried about… I was told doctors always had cold hands…and since Carlisle was already a vampire… I shuddered. Yuck, cold hands with a C-Section… "At least I'll be put to sleep," I muttered as I walked towards the door, waiting for Lucas.

_**Lucas - - -**_

"Do you think he'll use narcotics on me as well?" I teased, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him gently. "I'd probably go all… fidgety…" I mumbled quietly, kissing him once more before opening the door and stepping outside, looking around quietly for my keys, finally finding them on the table. "And… what about you? We're going to need to get a car…"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I frowned slightly. "I'm going to need a job first…" What would be a good job for me? Music, although great, wasn't really my thing when it came to teaching it… Maybe… "A writer…" I thought about it for a second. I had written before, slightly...and I always had plenty of ideas running through my mind…maybe… "I guess it could work." It hadn't really hit me before just how poor I was…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I stared at him for a few moments before shaking my head. "I'll pay the down payment on it, and the car notes until you have a job. Physically, before a baby is born, teleportation won't harm him. But because if you're moving so fast, it will harm him after he is... and I refuse to take him near my cycle." I was going to have to get a car, too. Or maybe a truck. I don't know. I hadn't had a truck in nearly thirty years. Gods. It was always the money thing. "I like the idea of a writer…for you… that is."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I continued thinking about it even after I had gotten in the car. "It does sound kind of nice… And it has a pretty good ring to it. Kind like my new last name." I grinned, staring at the ring again. It sure was shiny… I looked towards Lucas.

"But what'll you do? I'm pretty sure singing is over, sadly…" _Fidel must be throwing a fit right about now, _I thought. _Wherever she is…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed, staring at the ground quietly before getting in. "Productions manager. I'm probably going to quit teaching. I want to try working as a productions manager, or even an editor… either works for me. I would like the idea of being an editor." I smiled a little bit as I thought about this before looking towards Bastion. "But I probably wouldn't be allowed to even touch what you write."

_**Bastion's POV**_

"Why's that?" I asked, slightly puzzled. I really didn't know much when it came to business. So many rules and stuff… I'd have to get used to it, though… I started thinking about what it would be like to be a successful writer… Getting to go to different cities, seeing the world through different eyes… Changing people's minds, getting into their very heads and giving them a whole new view… It was definitely worth it…

_**Lucas- - - **_

"You're my husband. It would be unfair…" I shrugged a little bit, looking towards him after a few moments before smirking. "It's not like I'd find anything wrong, you're perfect as it is." There was a few moments before I managed to look away and started the car. "I'm going to have to return this to Edward sooner or later…"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I nodded my head before snapping my fingers, remembering something. "We also need to get food for Spot…" I chuckled. "I wonder if he even wants us to call him that…" What kind of food would a panther eat anyway? Cat food? Dog food? Both? And was there even a pet store near by…?

_**Lucas- - -**_

My head hit the steering wheel and I nodded, sitting up completely, ignoring the throbbing I felt on my forehead. "Raw meat and calcium tablets, or ground beef and I'll go visit the zoo later and see what they have that we can use." He was old enough were he could eat raw meat, right? I mean, he was about the age of four months for a cub, I think that was right.

"So do we have a list of what we need?" I asked as I looked towards him shortly, not really wanting to look off the road for very long.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I pulled out of piece of paper and a pen. "Food…for…Spot… Okay, what else do we need?" I asked, chuckling a little. I had forgotten all about the list. "Umm…food… Clothes, I'd say… Detergent…plenty of cleaning supplies and materials…"

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Bedding…" I hated shopping. "Paper, printer ink…" My mind went through all the possibilities of what we would need, thinking for the longest time before finally realizing something else. "Put down on the bottom so it's separate flour, milk, eggs, you know, the basics of making a cake."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I blinked. "A cake? For what?" I asked, writing everything down in the meantime. Shopping was alright by me, it was just how much time it took that annoyed me… I mean, the store, with everything bright and new, sort of attracted me, made me want to buy everything, but that was about it. After a while it got tedious and then three hours later I just wanted to get the hell out of the damn store… _Guess all men are the same at some point…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smirked a little bit, staring at him for a few moments, setting a hand under my chin and raised a brow. "Done now?" I asked quietly. And I still hadn't explained to him about the cake, and I didn't plan on it, either.

Well, that and he wouldn't see it for the next week or so. It all depended how long it took us to clean the house.

_**Bastion's POV **_

"Suppose so," I muttered, waiting for the car to pull up in the drive way before exiting. I quickly made my way to Lucas' door, opening the door for him. "Coming, love?" I asked, grinning. With our speed it shouldn't take _too _long. Besides, we were together. What more could we ask for…? Besides a sale, of course…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled softly and got out, running a hand through my hair, grabbing the keys and my wallet before closing the door. "Yes, I am," I mumbled quietly, taking his hand gently and lacing our fingers together. "I'm happy that nothing horrid is happening anymore, for now." That's when it dawned. I hadn't told.

"Bastion, have I told you about _the Six?"_

_**Bastion's POV**_

"The six…?" I asked, not liking even one part of that title. Sixes never settled well with me. Maybe because three of them together made the 'devil's number' supposedly. "Do I even want to know…? Or do I need to know?" I asked, although I knew the answer to that already. I was pretty sure Lucas would never bring anything up unless it was important.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed and nodded. "You should know. Though you'll probably forget, it's not that valuable of information." I shrugged a little bit as we stepped into the mall and stopped. "See, there was this group, originally, maybe a thousand or so years ago, of elders, about six or seven…" Did I even want to get into this?

_**Bastion's POV **_

I nodded, hanging onto every word Lucas had to say. _At least this'll get my mind off of shopping, _I thought, looking at Lucas and paying absolute attention to him while simultaneously picking things off the counter as we walked by them and throwing them into the cart. I didn't even have to look to know that they were things on the list. It was like my mind had a mind of it's own, taking everything that we needed without needing me to even take my attention away from Lucas.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"They appointed the Seven, originally. But then they realized that the Humans didn't want to cooperate with the Immortals. So it became the Six. See, in America alone there are only six natural existing Immortals. They weren't created by the government. That was Angels, Demons, Vampires, Werewolves, Elves, and Fairies. Each time one of the Six doesn't want to hold part of it anymore, they appoint a new one. But we're basically for holding the peace between Immortals and Humans. I only know of four of the Six, now."

"But normally it's not supposed to be talked about." I took a short time to catch my breath before continuing. "Carlisle is the vampire. The old fairy was the Fairy Queen, Tatiana. Jacob Black, I don't know if you've heard of him, he's one of Bella's friend's, actually. Well he's from the werewolves. And I'm the demon. The angel hasn't been appointed yet because they can't find an angel and the elves have sworn that until they have peace among themselves they won't allow an elf to be appointed."

"But, the elders don't know…if there will ever be a full Six again, considering the Elves have been known to fight constantly and the only Angel they know of now is you. But they don't want to bring you into the mix for reasons they won't tell me. Maybe Carlisle knows, but I don't."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I nodded. "So the Six are actually good…" I never knew Carlisle had actually such a big part in something so important… Then again if you ever needed a trustworthy, hard working vampire he would be the one to go to… As we were half way down the list, the cart getting awfully stuffed with things, it occurred to me. "Wait… Fairies and Elves exist?" I asked. It was a strange question, considering Angels and Demons were only fairytales too, but I always compared Fairies and Elves with myths like the Tooth Fairy or the Easter Bunny… They were just…made up to make little children happy…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Yeah. Not that you would normally think how they look, like the short fat elves. We all can blend in with humans. Only fairies have a significant problem and they get off by people just thinking they're wearing make up." I shrugged a little bit and smirked after a few moments. "The elves have a small problem, though. Some, like the night elves, have markings on their face, but it's not that much of a difference…" I really hoped I was making sense.

_**Bastion's POV **_

I nodded. "In that case I have met my share of fairies," I grinned, looking over the entire list. "Well…I guess that's everything…" I looked at the now over stuffed cart, wondering how it all balanced so that nothing fell over, before pushing it along to the counter. "Well, when we can I'll try and ask Carlisle about inviting me to the order thing, unless he can find another angel to do the job." I said the last part with sarcasm as I joined with the line. I sighed. Lines were such a waste of time…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked, but sighed and got off the topic. "It should be everything." I hoped that Bastion didn't get the same effect some of my old friends got when they ate cake. Gosh that was headache central with a huge bullet train coming through. Nauseating, as well. Well, did it matter? But that cake was going to be so full of sugar... "Want me to call him?"

_**Bastion's POV **_

"If you want," I replied, finally at the counter. The cashier seemed overwhelmed, but then, of course, he looked at me and a smile crawled up his face. _Uh oh… _

"So what's the special occasion?" the blonde haired, blue eyed, muscled man asked. Normally he would be any guy's dream. To me he was just any average Joe.

"Nothing much, just getting ready to clean house," I stated simply, deciding not to be rude.

"Ah… You need any help?" That was a first… A cashier offering to help…

"I think we'll be okay," I replied, grinning.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I nodded, digging through my pockets for my cell phone, looking up towards the cashier, growling a bit as I wrapped my arm around Bastion's waist protectively, waiting for Carlisle to answer, trying not to look at the cashier.

"Hello?" there was a silence before I finally answered.

"Hey… Carlisle, it's Lucas…" so what exactly was I supposed to say?

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Just ask him about the order thing… You know, if he's thought about me joining,_ I told Lucas telepathically, now comfortable with the fact that Carver, the cashier, wouldn't try any moves… At least…I was… He looked at the way Lucas had his arm around my waist while he scanned each product and he seemed to snarl slightly, as if I was already his territory. My eyes slanted slightly. _Why did every guy try to steal me from the other…? _As Carver finally finished, typing a few things on the computer, the receipt came out and he handed it to me.

"If you could show me to your car I could help put these in since your boyfriend seems to be a little caught up at the moment," he glanced towards Lucas and I couldn't help but notice the slight growl he put when he said 'boyfriend'. I sighed mentally. _Grand…just…grand…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

I growled softly, setting my hand over the mouthpiece. "He's my husband," I said coldly, staring at the cashier quietly, letting go of Bastion gently and shaking my head. "Just give me a second…B…" I mumbled, moving so I was standing a few feet away so no one would hear me.

"Have you thought about the angel of the Six lately?"

There was a pause and then a sigh. "He wouldn't be allowed to until after Laurent has turned eighteen…you and I both know that."

"I know…" I shrugged a little bit as I thought about this. "I'll talk to you about it later… I can't think right now…" and with that I hung up, keeping away, watching Bastion for a few moments.

_**Bastion's POV **_

Carver didn't seem to be listening, now pushing the cart outside and I rolled my eyes. _Dear God, why is he so persitent? _"It's alright, Carver, I got this." I told him, taking the cart from him, although not before he managed a slight brush against my fingers, an intentional one… I felt like grunting about in frustration but, being the polite person I was, decided to just walk out…yet I got the feeling that he was staring at my ass as I pushed the cart towards the car. _You comin'?_

_Lucas- - -_

_Yes… _I sighed a bit as I followed, taking, taking Bastion's hand after a few moments and pulling him closer. "Are we going to have that problem every time we go shopping, out to eat, or just out in public in general?" I asked quietly, lacing our fingers together and finding the keys in my pocket.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I pretended to think about it, placing one hand under my chin in deep thought. "Umm… Is there an all of the above?" I asked, grinning. "What's strange, though, is that it happens with men more than women… Although the percentage is low, more married men have actually become attracted to me than women in general, and married men tend not to saw easily, thankfully…" If it was every man no matter what his status I think I would go nuts…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Yeah… there's an all of the above… but you've got me to punch them out, don't worry…" I smirked, watching him for a few moments before running a hand through his hair. "If they touch you, I'll break their face and pull out their heart and eat it." I laughed at the thought even though I shouldn't have. "Anyway…"

_**Bastion's POV**_

Bastion laughed to it as well, stuffing all the things into the trunk of the car just as he had throw them into the cart, almost as if his arms were working themselves. "That's saying a lot, then. I hear human hearts taste nasty." I grinned at him. We always seemed to laugh at the most gruesome of things…it didn't really seem normal… Then again, neither were we…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I shrugged a bit. "They taste perfectly fine to me…" I said quietly, smirking a little bit as I watched him, moving to help him after a few moments. As soon as everything was packed away I closed the trunk and ran a hand through my hair. "How does sugar affect you?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I froze as I climbed into the car. "Sugar…?" I asked, slowly fitting myself entirely into the car before closing the door. "Why do you ask…?" Sugar… I sighed mentally. I loved sweets, milk chocolate especially, but too much of it… "I guess it goes well with me," I told him. Whatever he had planned couldn't possibly contain that much sugar…could it? "I've eaten it on occasion, but it's fattening and all…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vincent- - -**_

_So…you're picking up Aton and Malachi? _I barely looked up from the book, talking with my father who just happened to be on the other side of Forks at the moment, driving. He was picking up his exes, but they were also his band mates. They were getting together for bit that night; just to go out for a drink and for Aton and Malachi to meet Bastion and Me.

_Yeah…please don't tell Bastion that they're my exes… he'll go depressed-o-matic on us. _

Oh how right Dad was. I shrugged slightly, knowing his mind was on other things. _Where are you right now? _

_Coupl-_

His voice suddenly cut off, and I heard a soft whisper in my mind, but it wasn't able to be made out. Shrugging, I stood up and headed to the TV, sitting down infront of it and turning on the news, bored out of my mind, of course.

And before I could change the channel, maybe a half an hour later, the reporter said suddenly:

"Breaking news! A car crash near the High school in Forks has left business owner Lucas Rivera, of Forks Washington, seriously injured…"

Her voice went on and on and I moved to find Bastion, terror filling not even my own eyes, but I knew this couldn't be good.

Dad wasn't one to get in car accidents.

_**Carlisle - - -**_

I was quiet, listening the sirens a few blocks away, staring up at the TV in the waiting room of the ER. I could barely pay attention. I noticed two people walk in, covering my nose when the scents suddenly hit me. A vampire…he was red haired and had piercing coal black eyes, and was staring directly at me. And the other, the other was an Angel, I nearly had mistakened him for Bastion, but he had blonde hair and bright, icy green eyes, and a tattoo that started above one eye and curled down his face and neck and went to his finger tips.

Instinctively I pressed my hand to my pocket where Lucas' collar was. I had found it on a recent hunting trip, hanging off a tree limb.

And then I heard the ambulance pull in and the reporter began reading off a breaking news story.

"A car crash near the High school in Forks has left business owner Lucas Rivera…"

It didn't even take me three seconds to be out by that ambulance, pulling a cellphone from my pocket and pressing the buttons that would dial Lucas' home phone number, waiting for Bastion to pick up, watching as they pulled the stretcher from the back of that damned van, easily realizing one thing.

He was seconds from death.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I was already on my way to the hospital. Once I saw the background of the reporter I knew instantly where it was. As soon as I flew out of the house I heard the phone ring, but there was no time. By any chance it would be someone calling me to alert me about Lucas, but for some reason he was already all over the news.

_A demon in a car crash? _I thought, the entire world blurring before me as I entered inhuman flight speeds. _What the hell happened for something like that to happen to him? _

Bastion also remembered the reporter saying something about two other passengers in the car with Lucas who appeared unharmed... This fact bothered Bastion greatly. _Could it be Aro…? Then again, a car crash doesn't seem to be his style… _God, Bastion thought. What the hell could possible be happening?

He landed a few feet away from the hospital and broke into an Olympic athlete sprint, running into the hospital past the mass of cameras straight towards Carlisle.

"Where is he?!" I shouted. I sounded hysterical even to myself. "Where's Lucas, what happened?!"

_**Carlisle- - -**_

I was quiet for a few moments, staring down at him before looking up at the cameras. "I'm sorry, but I cannot release information about Mr. Rivera at this time," I said before turning around, setting a hand on Bastion's shoulder and forced him to follow me.

"Sign this…" I held out a clipboard to him, looking up towards where the vampire and the angel were standing, eyeing them before looking back to him. "I found this a few days ago while I was hunting…" I held out the collar as well, raising a brow. "Did he accidentally knock it off or something?"

To me it did make sense, but I had to also explain where Lucas was, as well. "And as for your questions…"

"He was in a car accident, near the high school, as I'm sure you already know. Lucas has lacerations to his face, neck, and hands, multiple broken ribs, internal bleeding, and he's in the Critical Unit right now…" I moved my hand to point towards the two that had come in with him. "Those two are named Aton Jones, and Malachi Jordan, they came in with him. Aton is an Angel, and when he first got here had a broken wrist, and Malachi is a vampire, he came in with a few minor scratches."

_**Bastion's POV**_

Time seemed to stop. _Angel… It can't be. _But I didn't even have to look, I felt it. Another angel… For years I had thought that I was the only one even remotely close to this country, let alone state, yet here there was, another angel… It felt as though I was the only one in existence for awhile. But then my mind snapped back to Lucas and I grabbed a pen nearby to sign the clipboard before looking at the collar.

"Of course," I muttered. "The jewel on that collar holds Lucas' immortality, without it he could…" _He could… _I stared up towards the room where Lucas was supposed to be. "I have to go see him," I stated. I just knew I had to. There was no way I was just going to stand here when I could help Lucas somehow. I dropped the clipboard and started walking towards the room.

_**Carlisle- - -**_

I saw Aton move instantly, heading down towards the same direction Bastion was going. This couldn't be good. Quietly I walked after them, looking towards Malachi for a few moments before back to the two Angels.

"Bastion!" I had grabbed the clipboard before leaving, but Aton was to that room before any of us, and he was staring down at Bastion coldly, just like any protective person would.

_**Bastion's POV**_

Rage. That was all that was coursing through my veins currently. Rage that this person, he felt like a vampire, would have the gall to stare at me like that. Rage that there was another angel who apparently knew Lucas as well, rage that they knew Lucas, but I didn't know them. Rage that I wasn't in the car or close to Lucas when the car accident had happened, that I wasn't in the hospital sooner. That I was being restricted from seeing Lucas even now.

"Get out of my way, Carlisle," I stated. I knew that the air temperature shot up at least three degrees as soon as I started getting angry, but if they kept getting in his way something was going to happen. There was no controlling this feeling…this anger.

_**Aton - - -**_

"Hey! Don't talk to the Doc like that; he ain't done nothing to hurt you." I stared down at the Angel, growling slightly, raising a brow before shaking my head. I felt stupid, I had let Lucas get in an accident, and I knew that he wasn't in the best of health in the first place. "Mista Cullen can't let you or me into that room, angel, and he ain't letting Malachi in there, either."

Carlisle was watching us both but I just shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. "Well, cans we or not?"

"Aton, I know you both could probably heal him, but you can't just walk in there. You have to be clean…" I growled quietly before nodding, looking around for a few moments.

"Where's the sink, Doc?"

"Down the hall…" He sighed, staring at us both before turning back to Malachi. That vamp, Mally, had a slow pace to him. He walked so fucking slow that he made a snail look fast.

I shrugged and turned in the direction that the sink was, knowing that even though I was an Angel, I probably had a bunch of nasty germs on me that could get Lucas sick.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I sighed sitting down next to the door on the floor, running my hand through my hair and leaving them there, eyes closed. I couldn't believe what was even happening right now… Being lectured by another angel on how to treat probably the closest adult friend I've ever had, Lucas completely cut up in an accident, me completely losing my cool like this. My hands gripped my head. This was all too much to handle, especially alone… If this hadn't happened to Lucas…if he still had his collar… How could something so important like that be misplaced anyway?

I didn't even know if I wanted to be in the room anymore, I just wanted to completely shut down and let everything work out itself. I gripped my hair tighter. _Look at me! _I thought. _Lucas' husband and I can't even pull it together enough to help him when he needs me… What's wrong with me? _I was completely disgusted with myself.

_**Aton- - -**_

"Nothing…" I sighed, staring down at him for a few moments before holding out my hand. "So you're preggy, ain't you? Who's is it?" I knew that I was acting far too nice. But, hell. This guy got all possessive over Lukey, and it really was starting to piss me off. But Mally said I acted the same say almost all the time.

I looked up, moving to open the door, hoping that the other angel would follow, wondering what his connection to Lukey was.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I sighed as I stood up, trying to pull myself together. _Come on, be strong… _I told myself as I smiled weakly at the other angel. "Umm, thanks. Anyways, it's…" Why did I have trouble saying this? Normally I wouldn't mind saying it was Lucas', but this feeling… "It's Lucas'…actually…" I stared down into the faucet, washing my hands slowly, my eyes half open. I didn't like this feeling, this feeling that something was wrong, or wrong was going to happen…

_**Aton- - -**_

"Ah…" I stared at the ground for a few moments before sighing. This was going to be hard, getting Lucas back. I thought I would have to go through a human, not another of my kind. I sighed and opened the door slightly, waiting for the other Angel. "So Lucas has gotten over me, I see," he said calmly as he stepped into the room that Lucas was in, standing a few feet away.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I froze right after drying my hands. "Wait," I called. "What do you mean gotten over you?" Lucas didn't tell me anything about another Angel, especially not that he was together with one… _But Lucas hid things from you before… _said a strange voice in my mind. I couldn't place it, but I knew it from somewhere… I couldn't even think. Lucas hid something else from me, something important…what next?

_**Aton- - -**_

"He's my ex-boyfriend." I sighed, looking towards him, raising a brow. I shrugged lightly. "I can see why he wouldn't want to talk about it, probably wanted to keep you from leaving him…." I had the perfect plan to get Lucas back as mine, but it would take a lot of power to get him to break, to snap. To leave even.

And Lucas suddenly stirred and I turned, watching him quietly. His eyes flickered open and before the other Angel could notice I moved to sit beside him, raising a brow. "Lukey, go back to sleep. You're hubby ain't here just yet…" I mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

He relaxed a little bit, though I knew he could sense other power besides my own. He could sense that other Angel, and that was another thing that was pissing me off.

"Don't let him get under your skin…" Malachi was standing beside the other angel, talking to him calmly. "Aton is an ass, no matter what."

_**Bastion's POV**_

"An ass for an angel," I muttered. "Who would have thought…" I walked to the other side of Lucas' bed, not liking at all how Aton was running his hands through Lucas' hair… I felt like growling, but something inside me kept nagging at me…what was it… I took Lucas' hand in mine and held it there, rubbing a thumb against the top of his palm, before I noticed something. This was the hand his ring was on…where was it now…? I froze again as the voice pieced it together for me. _He was in the car with this angel, the accident, the angel was his ex, they were together, he never told you, his wedding ring is missing, the angel is eager to have him back…ring missing…old boyfriend suddenly arriving…ring missing. _I just stared at the bed, suddenly empty.

_**Malachi- - -**_

I sighed, standing in the doorway. "It's around his neck, Bastion. He puts it on a chain when he's at work so it doesn't get covered in cake and icing." I felt like punching the shit out of Aton. He couldn't do this. Bastion was part of Lucas' life and he had his own family now. He was going to be the father of a child soon, too.

Seconds later I was behind Aton, hauling his ass into a sitting position. "You should know by now how to act infront of fellow counsel, Aton."

_Malachi…_ Lucas' voice rang through all our minds and I turned to look at him, raising a brow. "Yes?"

_What happened to it? _

I scowled slightly and my grip tightened on Aton but a few moments later I relaxed, looking towards Bastion and sighing slightly, even though I was speaking to Lucas. "I don't know. It flew out of my hands when the car hit the wall…"

_What are they going to do to me then? _

"Carlisle says that if he puts the collar back on you, you'll completely heal. But otherwise, he wants to make sure you don't loose it again. So he was thinking maybe we could embed the gem somewhere in your body."

He made a small nod before opening his eyes slightly.

_Bastion?_

_**Bastion's POV**_

I sighed very quietly, shaking my head before closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose to calm me down. I had been through much more stressful situations than this. _I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions so fast… _I thought before opening my eyes.

_It's me, Lucas, I'm here. _I held onto his hand tightly to reassure him. _Aton and Malachi are here too, but I'm really not liking Aton right now… _I smirked slightly, letting out a breath that I had apparently been holding. It pained me badly to see Lucas like this… We could talk about his past later, it wasn't important now.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_He doesn't like you that much either, I can figure that much out. He wouldn't be acting like he has been. _I sighed softly, glad I wasn't in a drug induced coma or something. At least I could have discussions with Bastion for now. That much was possible at least.

_I'm sorry… I didn't think my exes were that important when it came to discussion. I understand if you hate me for it…_

_**Bastion's POV**_

I blinked before laughing slightly. It was amazing how Lucas seemed to know me so well. _It's alright, don't worry about it for now. We can talk about it later. _I stared back from his face to his hand, feeling his soft skin against my thumb, suddenly forgetting what he had just said. _I don't hate you, Lucas. It'd be the same as hating myself, the Cullens, just…everything that makes me happy… I just want to know why you didn't tell me about Aton and…Malachi too, I take it? _I closed my eyes and shook my head again. _I'm just…a little overwhelmed by it…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Malachi and I dated for the total of four hours. It was enough for us to be piss drunk stupid and you probably don't want to know the rest. I don't really count him as one, but he was one of my boyfriends. _I forced a small smile before opening my eyes a little more, looking towards the two that were on my right, and then Bastion at my left. "You look beautiful no matter how you feel, you know."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I chuckled slightly, eyes still closed. _Nearly incapacitated, yet still able to pass out compliments, _I told him telepathically, and then I snapped open my eyes and appeared to look shocked. "Wait…you're not telling that to Aton, are you?!" I asked aloud, on purpose of course. I was only pretending. I acted out a lot of fake feelings just to be funny, and they always say laughter is the best medicine. Of course, if he was directing it to Aton and being serious then there really would be something to be shocked about.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I chuckled softly. _No. I wouldn't go back to him unless I had a reason to, B, I love you too much. _I sighed, wanting to sit up again, and made a move to do so, but instantly Aton put a hand against my chest, making pain shoot up through me and I groaned, falling back against the bed.

"Where's Carlisle?" A shot of morphine and I'd be out in wonderland, and truthfully, sometimes I would rather be there than here.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I blinked. A good question. "I'll go get him," I offered, getting up and leaving the room. Carlisle was only down the hall, but in the time between the scene with Aton and then talking with Lucas he had put on his entire hospital attire. He must have had patients after Lucas because there was no way he would dress like that just for one person.

"Lucas is looking for some pain killers," I stated plainly as I stood next to Carlisle. It wasn't like I couldn't hear what he was thinking…

Carlisle looked up and me and held the gem in his hands. It was surprisingly small for something of utmost importance.

"Alright then, let's go back. I think I know a way to imbed this into Lucas now either way."

_**Malachi- - -**_

I was quiet, sitting on the chair a few feet away, having forced Aton to sit beside me. Truthfully, when it came to Lucas, he was ready for a fight, but he wasn't exactly the smartest when it came to controlling his powers, and even now I could tell that he was having trouble. And when this happened, he tended to be kind of cruel. Which meant who knows what would happen…probably World War III.

And when Aton saw Bastion again he sat up, a small gleam in his eye, like he had an idea of what he wanted to do.

"Angel, can I talk?" Aton of course.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I looked into the room where Carlisle and Lucas were before shutting the door. He needed his privacy, or so Carlisle told me. "Sure," I told Aton, "But my name is Bastion…" Calling me angel was getting weird… Like he was flirting with me or something… At least Malachi seemed alright, but what he told me about Aton bothered me greatly.

_**Aton- - -**_

"So when exactly did you meet him?" I made sure we were out of ear shot of Malachi before even talking, making sure we were in a place that was close to deserted. "And hows exactly did you keep him around, Bastion?"

To me Lukey wasn't one to be settling on one person. Hells, he and Malachi gave it up and maybe a few hours later me and Lukey was dating. And since when did he settle for people of lower power?

"And why didn't he ask you to be one of the Six? Or even stood up for you when your name was put on vote?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

Again, my mind froze. "My name was mentioned?" I asked, confused. I didn't know about that… "And he only mentioned the six to me recently…" Due to my mind being stuck for a moment I answered all questions without much thought. "We met at a park. Bella was friends with him, we met through her." I paused. "I don't know how I get him to stay, but it's up to him whether he wants to stay or not, not me, truthfully it puzzles me too…" Now I was a little tweaked. "And I'm way more powerful than you may take me for." They mentioned my name? Lucas didn't stand up for me? _Wait, something Carlisle said…_

"Pregnant," I said. "I couldn't be part of the six because I am pregnant…it makes sense that he didn't stand up for me…" I was still saddened over it, though…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Yes. But Carlisle brought it up…" I rolled my eyes and stood up a little straighter before shaking my head. "He had said that once you was un-preggy, yous would be the angel. Buts when we voted, Lucas didn't vote for ya." Hell, it was a lie, but if it bugged him, it didn't matter to me. It was fun. But, did that much matter? Anyways.

"Sees, I was thinkings that hells, maybe youd make a great angel, for beings younga than me, even thoughs we'res the 'xact sames thing, all the ways through."

_**Bastion's POV**_

Aton didn't know how wrong he was on the last part, and even though what he said bugged me, what Malachi had told me stayed fresh in my mind. Aton wouldn't be the greatest person to trust… So that's when I decided that I would just ask Lucas about it when he felt better. I had to make sure…but wouldn't Lucas lie to spare my feelings…? The thought struck me hard. He didn't tell me about his exes…and he didn't say what happened with him and Malachi because he knew it would disturb me, so…

I slowly let out a breath. Now was not the time to be jumping to conclusions… Aton wants Lucas back, and so he'll do anything to plant even the tiniest amount of doubt in me. For someone whose grammar was poor, he was certainly smart. "Thanks for telling me," I told him in a sad tone. I couldn't let him know what I was thinking… I had to make him feel as though he were winning.

_**Aton - - -**_

I shrugged slightly. "I ain't doing ya a favor, Bastion. Lukey loved me first and that's the way it should be. He ain't the type to settle down." Maybe that approach would work a lot more than anything.

"Sees, Lukey can't last more than two years with a person. I know that for a fact. He and Malachi lasted four hours, I lasted three a year and a half. He lasted with Carm for two years. So yas get what I mean? Once he's got to have seen his kid he's just going to up and leave ya alone. Probably let you keep the house, but otherwise he'll be gone. And he won't come back."

_**Bastion's POV**_

Now that he was speaking with facts it got to me… Aton was an angel too and Lucas left him, and with Carmella they were married! Married _and _a child… And Malachi and Aton could easily surpass me in the looks department… Was Aton telling the truth? …Yes, he was, but it didn't make sense…

"It that's true," I stated, my voice firm. "Then why are you so hung up on getting Lucas back. Even if he does leave me what makes you think he'll stay with you longer than two years, longer than Malachi even?" I noticed my voice was kind of loud, but I was getting angry again. "For all you know, damn it, he would leave you the instant you even mentioned something like that." I inhaled deeply to control my heart rate before exhaling.

"Listen, Aton, I realize that Lucas may be hard to give up for you, but I'm tired of being depressed everytime I'm challenged so I'm going to tell you this. If by some miracle you manage to make Lucas forget all the vows we've said to each other, all the love we have for one another, everything, and get him back, not only will I hunt you down, but I will make _sure _people don't remember that you even existed, because it's an ass hole attitude like that that people like us, _Angels," _I added telepathically. "Even exist. _Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth_?" I ended, insult his English. I didn't care of Malachi was going to attack me for treating Aton like that, I didn't care if Aton himself came at me, I was tired of just sitting back and letting the whole world wreak havoc on my happiness, so now I'm taking a stand.

_**Malachi - - -**_

I sighed softly as I walked up to the two, dragging Aton back a few feet and looking towards Bastion. "I think you and Aton should be separated right now, besides, if you continue talking to him, who knows what will happen." I forced Aton into disappearing before heading in a different direction, back towards Lucas' room.

"Besides, Carlisle needs to speak with you, anyway." I looked back towards him, mumbling something quietly to myself, trying to think of something. Uneasily I tugged at one of the earrings in my ear, an old habit from when I was younger, thinking of what I wanted to say.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I nodded, scratching my head from being embarrassed at my outburst. I walked back in the direction of Lucas' room and made sure to stand in front of the door in case Aton showed his face again. I don't think I'd ever look at a person with that name the same ever again…

"You called for me, Carlisle?" I asked in a slightly exasperated tone.

_**Malachi- - -**_

I leaned back besides Bastion and sighed slightly, listening to Carlisle speak, hearing the edge in his voice.

"So when do you want us to do this?"

Yeah, he was nervous, I was nervous, everyone was nervous probably, that or pissed. Either one worked, it all ended in the same problem.

_**Lucas- - -**_

It took Carlisle three hours before he was free enough to actually do anything that involved an operation. And even then, he allowed very few nurses into the room. Two, actually, Vincent's current girlfriend, who Carlisle had said would probably be the only nurse assisting when Laurent was born. I didn't really act like I understood what he meant, mainly because I didn't. I couldn't hear most of it when I was technically asleep.

So the surgery went by fairly… painful. I felt like an idiot, actually. It took a while, because every time the gem got close, I felt my body react, wanting it to have it near, and when it was pulled away because the spot in my neck where Carlisle was to put it healed quickly, and then it would have to be cut bigger, and bigger each time and I finally just gave up with allowing him near, but when I went to reach for the gem one of the nurses grabbed my hand and made me stay still.

"Lucas, you can't touch it, now relax, try to shut down your body enough where it won't react to outside influence."

Easier said than done. I did manage to get it to shut down. I felt a cold spot on my neck but a few moments later everything felt so much better.

My ribs pulled back together, the cuts on my face closing, as well as the spot in my neck, and when that was completely healed, there was a small scar, but nothing more, just a spot where there was no nerves.

Carlisle agreed when I refused to allow them to cart me back on one of those damn beds, knowing how I felt about the fact and I managed to stand, running a hand through my hair and looking around for the longest time, sensing Bastion almost instantly, but Aton and Malachi were there as well and for some reason I felt as if I should have been disgusted with Aton. I just couldn't figure out why.

I forced myself to morph, however, stretching and padding down the hallway, ignoring the alarmed looks of other patients and doctors as I searched out the three, soon enough placing my head in Bastion's lap and watching him quietly.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I grinned and ran my hands through Lucas's fur, scratching behind his ears slightly. "Well now this is a pleasant surprise," I stated, grinning before running my hand up and down his head. Whenever Lucas was in his panther form I couldn't seem to keep my hands off…there was always one part of his body that I just had to touch, and his fur was so amazingly smooth… _You have the most incredible fur, _I told him telepathically, slowly running one hand up and down his back now.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled softly and laid down on the floor infront of him, barely looking up before realizing something. _Everything was healed…_ I mumbled into his mind. _I can sing again, B. Well, not that I want to, but…_ I didn't morph back, I just stayed there, feeling another hand join Bastion's. Malachi, actually. He smiled gently at me as he petted my fur.

"Carlisle does an amazing job," I mumbled after a few moments. "But now we have to get this mess settled, and I can't be discharged until Carlisle makes sure I can walk okay…in my human form."

_**Bastion's POV **_

"I'll have to agree with Carlisle there, Lucas," I stated sadly, glad that all humans had decided to stay away from their specific area. "You may be a demon and have super regeneration capabilities, but we can't chance anything, what with the surgery and how, if anything's to go wrong, you're right here." I stretched in the seat, yawning. I didn't really mind Malachi getting so close, but if he pulled anything… _God, stop being on the defense, Bastion. Just because Aton is after Lucas, doesn't mean the entire world is… _Although I had to admit, it was kind of nice not having guys swoon over me this time.

_Oh, that's right. Lucas, your angel here is convinced he can get you back. He actually tried to convince me you were against me by not voting for me at the meeting, etc.. I really don't mind if any of it is true anymore, I just don't like him… _

_**Lucas- - -**_

I rolled my eyes, morphing back just then and moving to sit beside Bastion, running a hand through my hair. "Okay. A.) Yes, I slept with all three of you, no, Aton, I'm not going back to you, no chance in that, I am married now. B.) No, I didn't stand up for you at the meeting, but I'm not against you, just incase Doubt's been around lately and trying to convince you of that as well, and C.) Aton, I'll give you a three minute head start before you get your ass beat once I'm out of here, do you understand me?"

He growled something under his breath as he looked away from me and I moved to stand up, growling lowly. "Next time you so much as touch me I will make sure you never existed, understand? As of now you are so much as striped of your title, and I will make sure of that when I meet with the Elders next. And D.) Why do I have the feeling something that's slightly bad, but good is about to happen?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I had to chuckle, finding the last part funny. "I feel that way all the-" I stopped. Did I just feel something down… I looked at my stomach as my whole body began to cripple from a sudden pain. I gasped, falling to the floor, holding onto my stomach. "Argh!" Another feeling, and this time I knew what it was. A kick. Laurent had just kicked me…! But…this crippling pain…no, there had to be more. Could I be…? Another crippling shot of pain and I felt something let go, something that felt like…what was it that women always said…? "My water broke…" I muttered, never feeling more feminine or embarrassed than right now, but of course that was soon thrown away by the next crippling contraction. I gasped, balling my hands into fists tightly.

"It…hurts…" Was all I managed to say before another contraction, my vision slightly fading.

_**Lucas- - -**_

Two words. Oh shit. I looked up at Malachi for a few moments before kneeling beside Bastion. "Get Carlisle, now!" I snarled at both of my friends, mumbling something under my breath and carefully picking Bastion up, knowing as soon as I didn't have B in my arms Bella would be the first to know, if Alice hadn't seen it already.

And before I knew it the vampiric doctor was infront of me, completely calm, as if he knew what was wrong. He simply said something about Edward that got lost in a sea of thoughts running through my head and I carefully handed Bastion to Carlisle before shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

_Just go get dressed, Lucas, I'll take care of Bastion. _

_**Bastion's POV**_

The pain was enough to kill all process of thinking as Carlisle half carried, half dragged, me to the room I was supposed to be in.

"It's going to be alright, Bastion," Carlisle whispered into my ear. I gripped my stomach as another contraction shot through me. "Just relax."

"What…are you going to do…to me?" I half gasped.

"Since you're a man we're going to have to perform a C-Section." I winced at the thought, but I guessed it was necessary. Another blast of pain and I was suddenly insane.

"I want Lucas," I muttered hysterically. "I don't…want him to miss this…" God, was pregnancy supposed to be so painful? …Then again I didn't have any symptoms…maybe now was supposed to make up for everything I missed out on. Another contraction, this one like two at once and I cried in agony, but in my mind I was only screaming for Lucas.

"Bastion, Lucas can't be in here, I told you that," Carlisle said calmly, laying me down on the bed. Tears were streaming down my face in pain.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I waited patiently, opening my mind to everything, to Bastion mainly, wondering if there was a way to half that pain. I knew what it was like. Carmella nearly bit my head off when Vincent was born, and for some reason I felt like this was going to be much different than when he was.

Soon enough Edward was standing infront of me with that crooked smile of his as. "So, I heard you wrecked my car."

"Shut up, Ed," I mumbled quietly, running a hand through my hair. "I'm guessing Bella and Alice are here, too?"

"I couldn't leave them home, and Alice wasn't going to leave Jasper, so, we got stuck with the lot of them." Edward sighed slightly, sitting beside me and sighing a bit. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I haven't dealt with a pregnancy like this before, so I don't know. Carmella was when Vincent was born, but, this is an half angel, half demon being born, so, I don't know, E." I leaned against him and sighed slightly. "I'm not allowed in there, either, because of the blood."

He nodded before standing up. "Well, this is where I leave you with them and go see if Carlisle will let me help."

_**Bastion's POV**_

The screams I made could be heard from the rooms even down the hall, through the walls, everything. Carlisle had a hard time, as well, but it wasn't because of the screaming.

"This is going to pose a problem," he stated calmly.

"What?!" I screamed. "What could possibly be any worse?!" Another contraction, another agonizing yell. I heard a knocking on the other side and knew it was Edward immediately from how he entered my mind.

_Bastion you-_

_GET. THE FUCK. OUUUUT!!!_ I screamed mentally, half yelled.

_Okay… I see the pain has gotten to you. _

_I'm sorry, _I apologized weakly. _But please LEEEEAVE!! _"AAARGH!!!'

Edward entered the room anyway, but Carlisle quickly stopped him. "I'm sorry, Edward, but it's got to be only me in this.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"The pregnancy has increased the potency of Bastion's blood. Basically, if any vampire or demon but me is in this room while the pregnancy is under way they could be driven mentally insane from it. I'm already having a little trouble controlling myself and we haven't even begun the operation yet."

Edward looked shocked, but that was all I saw as I screamed again. He covered his ears. My angelic powers must have been influencing my voice for it to even hurt Edward. Carlisle stood over me and began the operation, placing a breathing mask over my mouth. "Alright, Bastion, just lay back and try not to scream..." If told that in any other situation I'd be scared.

_**Lucas- - -**_

It was surprising to see Edward step back outside, but I was already trying not to breath. I could smell any amount of Bastion's blood even just being outside the room. I pulled an mp3 player from my pocket, a small RCA brand, and pulled the headphones over my ears, pressing them to block out the sound of Bastion's voice, letting the music flood through my mind.

_Talk to me, Bastion, _I said quietly into his mind, _Listen to me, what's going through my mind. Do you know any way of blocking the smell of your blood? _Oh I was going to find a way to get past Carlisle's warning. I wanted to be there so bad right now, but with my luck, he was probably already put under and I wouldn't be able to.

Hell, your child was only born once, and it sucked not being allowed near him.

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Lucas, _I moaned into his mind, already half asleep. Block my scent… I had to block my scent… My body glowed slightly and the smell seemed to disappear, but it wasn't my doing.

_Laurent…?_

_I want dad…to be here too… _From the sound of his voice it seemed as though he was struggling to stay awake too.

"Bastion, what…" Carlisle seemed stunned, but I only managed to smile before drifting off, thinking a few last thoughts before I was off to La-La land. _Come…now…please. _And before I knew it I was drifting off in dream land.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled slightly, instantly getting up. Whoever did that, thank the gods, I was in their debt for the rest of my life. I sighed slightly as I closed the door behind me, letting the head phones slip around my neck as the player shut off and I watched Carlisle quietly, waiting.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I blinked and suddenly I was awake again. I was slightly disappointed, it was such a nice dream, but when I tried to remember I realized that I had forgotten it. All that was left was the feeling. I smiled slightly, tilting my head to the side. I saw Lucas there and he was holding…two babies?

"Two…" I managed to muttered. Why was he holding two? Oh, he cares, he was here… I remember feeling him here even when asleep, he saw everything, and it was over…I was alive. And from the looks of it I had twins.

_No wonder you were in so much pain, _Edward's thoughts told me. I couldn't see him, but I felt him too, somewhere in the room. I was too tired to look.

_You have no idea, _I replied, blinking slowly.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled slightly, though I was dosing off already. "Yeah, Carlisle was surprised, too. None of us expected twins…" I quietly moved from where I was sitting until I was sitting beside him, staring down for a few moments before sighing slightly. "A boy and a girl. Laurent, of course you know him, and I named her, I hope you don't mind."

I smirked as I watched the little girl. "Trisana, meet your other dad," I mumbled quietly as I gently handed her to him. "Bastion, meet your daughter."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I smiled weakly, holding her gently in my arms and poking her tiny little nose, then her hand. She cringed slightly, as if knowing I was there, and my smile widened, but my eyes stayed half open. "Trisana… What a beautiful name… I don't mind at all." I smiled at her, and I swear to this day that she smiled back at me. It was then that I realized what a special child she would be. "I'm glad she's with us."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked, and then realized that Laurent was stirring, his tiny arms moving slightly as a troubled expression swept over his face. "Trisana is completely human, unlike Laurent," I mumbled under my breath as I held on to my son gently, sighing as he opened his eyes, staring up into nothing before his face scrunched together and he closed his eyes.

Truthfully, I was never more relieved to hear a baby cry. I had waited so long for them, so long for the chance to meet him, and well, it was Bastion's turn to share them both, even though he only just found out about our girl.

"Shh, Laurent," I sighed softly as I sat up, rocking him carefully back and forth, letting the feeling of movement send him slowly back to sleep.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I heard what Lucas had to say, but had no real response. _Doesn't matter, _I thought. _She's my daughter…unexpected daughter… Special… _We both fell asleep at the same time, Trisana in my arms and me against the pillows. For someone who had a C-Section I sure was out of it, but then again I don't know what happened during the procedure, and from the amount of healing and scent hiding I had to do my body was probably at it's maximum.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vincent- - -**_

_So…you're picking up Aton and Malachi? _I barely looked up from the book, talking with my father who just happened to be on the other side of Forks at the moment, driving. He was picking up his exes, but they were also his band mates. They were getting together for bit that night; just to go out for a drink and for Aton and Malachi to meet Bastion and Me.

_Yeah…please don't tell Bastion that they're my exes… he'll go depressed-o-matic on us. _

Oh how right Dad was. I shrugged slightly, knowing his mind was on other things. _Where are you right now? _

_Coupl-_

His voice suddenly cut off, and I heard a soft whisper in my mind, but it wasn't able to be made out. Shrugging, I stood up and headed to the TV, sitting down infront of it and turning on the news, bored out of my mind, of course.

And before I could change the channel, maybe a half an hour later, the reporter said suddenly:

"Breaking news! A car crash near the High school in Forks has left business owner Lucas Rivera, of Forks Washington, seriously injured…"

Her voice went on and on and I moved to find Bastion, terror filling not even my own eyes, but I knew this couldn't be good.

Dad wasn't one to get in car accidents.

_**Carlisle - - -**_

I was quiet, listening the sirens a few blocks away, staring up at the TV in the waiting room of the ER. I could barely pay attention. I noticed two people walk in, covering my nose when the scents suddenly hit me. A vampire…he was red haired and had piercing coal black eyes, and was staring directly at me. And the other, the other was an Angel, I nearly had mistakened him for Bastion, but he had blonde hair and bright, icy green eyes, and a tattoo that started above one eye and curled down his face and neck and went to his finger tips.

Instinctively I pressed my hand to my pocket where Lucas' collar was. I had found it on a recent hunting trip, hanging off a tree limb.

And then I heard the ambulance pull in and the reporter began reading off a breaking news story.

"A car crash near the High school in Forks has left business owner Lucas Rivera…"

It didn't even take me three seconds to be out by that ambulance, pulling a cellphone from my pocket and pressing the buttons that would dial Lucas' home phone number, waiting for Bastion to pick up, watching as they pulled the stretcher from the back of that damned van, easily realizing one thing.

He was seconds from death.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I was already on my way to the hospital. Once I saw the background of the reporter I knew instantly where it was. As soon as I flew out of the house I heard the phone ring, but there was no time. By any chance it would be someone calling me to alert me about Lucas, but for some reason he was already all over the news.

_A demon in a car crash? _I thought, the entire world blurring before me as I entered inhuman flight speeds. _What the hell happened for something like that to happen to him? _

Bastion also remembered the reporter saying something about two other passengers in the car with Lucas who appeared unharmed... This fact bothered Bastion greatly. _Could it be Aro…? Then again, a car crash doesn't seem to be his style… _God, Bastion thought. What the hell could possible be happening?

He landed a few feet away from the hospital and broke into an Olympic athlete sprint, running into the hospital past the mass of cameras straight towards Carlisle.

"Where is he?!" I shouted. I sounded hysterical even to myself. "Where's Lucas, what happened?!"

_**Carlisle- - -**_

I was quiet for a few moments, staring down at him before looking up at the cameras. "I'm sorry, but I cannot release information about Mr. Rivera at this time," I said before turning around, setting a hand on Bastion's shoulder and forced him to follow me.

"Sign this…" I held out a clipboard to him, looking up towards where the vampire and the angel were standing, eyeing them before looking back to him. "I found this a few days ago while I was hunting…" I held out the collar as well, raising a brow. "Did he accidentally knock it off or something?"

To me it did make sense, but I had to also explain where Lucas was, as well. "And as for your questions…"

"He was in a car accident, near the high school, as I'm sure you already know. Lucas has lacerations to his face, neck, and hands, multiple broken ribs, internal bleeding, and he's in the Critical Unit right now…" I moved my hand to point towards the two that had come in with him. "Those two are named Aton Jones, and Malachi Jordan, they came in with him. Aton is an Angel, and when he first got here had a broken wrist, and Malachi is a vampire, he came in with a few minor scratches."

_**Bastion's POV**_

Time seemed to stop. _Angel… It can't be. _But I didn't even have to look, I felt it. Another angel… For years I had thought that I was the only one even remotely close to this country, let alone state, yet here there was, another angel… It felt as though I was the only one in existence for awhile. But then my mind snapped back to Lucas and I grabbed a pen nearby to sign the clipboard before looking at the collar.

"Of course," I muttered. "The jewel on that collar holds Lucas' immortality, without it he could…" _He could… _I stared up towards the room where Lucas was supposed to be. "I have to go see him," I stated. I just knew I had to. There was no way I was just going to stand here when I could help Lucas somehow. I dropped the clipboard and started walking towards the room.

_**Carlisle- - -**_

I saw Aton move instantly, heading down towards the same direction Bastion was going. This couldn't be good. Quietly I walked after them, looking towards Malachi for a few moments before back to the two Angels.

"Bastion!" I had grabbed the clipboard before leaving, but Aton was to that room before any of us, and he was staring down at Bastion coldly, just like any protective person would.

_**Bastion's POV**_

Rage. That was all that was coursing through my veins currently. Rage that this person, he felt like a vampire, would have the gall to stare at me like that. Rage that there was another angel who apparently knew Lucas as well, rage that they knew Lucas, but I didn't know them. Rage that I wasn't in the car or close to Lucas when the car accident had happened, that I wasn't in the hospital sooner. That I was being restricted from seeing Lucas even now.

"Get out of my way, Carlisle," I stated. I knew that the air temperature shot up at least three degrees as soon as I started getting angry, but if they kept getting in his way something was going to happen. There was no controlling this feeling…this anger.

_**Aton - - -**_

"Hey! Don't talk to the Doc like that; he ain't done nothing to hurt you." I stared down at the Angel, growling slightly, raising a brow before shaking my head. I felt stupid, I had let Lucas get in an accident, and I knew that he wasn't in the best of health in the first place. "Mista Cullen can't let you or me into that room, angel, and he ain't letting Malachi in there, either."

Carlisle was watching us both but I just shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. "Well, cans we or not?"

"Aton, I know you both could probably heal him, but you can't just walk in there. You have to be clean…" I growled quietly before nodding, looking around for a few moments.

"Where's the sink, Doc?"

"Down the hall…" He sighed, staring at us both before turning back to Malachi. That vamp, Mally, had a slow pace to him. He walked so fucking slow that he made a snail look fast.

I shrugged and turned in the direction that the sink was, knowing that even though I was an Angel, I probably had a bunch of nasty germs on me that could get Lucas sick.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I sighed sitting down next to the door on the floor, running my hand through my hair and leaving them there, eyes closed. I couldn't believe what was even happening right now… Being lectured by another angel on how to treat probably the closest adult friend I've ever had, Lucas completely cut up in an accident, me completely losing my cool like this. My hands gripped my head. This was all too much to handle, especially alone… If this hadn't happened to Lucas…if he still had his collar… How could something so important like that be misplaced anyway?

I didn't even know if I wanted to be in the room anymore, I just wanted to completely shut down and let everything work out itself. I gripped my hair tighter. _Look at me! _I thought. _Lucas' husband and I can't even pull it together enough to help him when he needs me… What's wrong with me? _I was completely disgusted with myself.

_**Aton- - -**_

"Nothing…" I sighed, staring down at him for a few moments before holding out my hand. "So you're preggy, ain't you? Who's is it?" I knew that I was acting far too nice. But, hell. This guy got all possessive over Lukey, and it really was starting to piss me off. But Mally said I acted the same say almost all the time.

I looked up, moving to open the door, hoping that the other angel would follow, wondering what his connection to Lukey was.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I sighed as I stood up, trying to pull myself together. _Come on, be strong… _I told myself as I smiled weakly at the other angel. "Umm, thanks. Anyways, it's…" Why did I have trouble saying this? Normally I wouldn't mind saying it was Lucas', but this feeling… "It's Lucas'…actually…" I stared down into the faucet, washing my hands slowly, my eyes half open. I didn't like this feeling, this feeling that something was wrong, or wrong was going to happen…

_**Aton- - -**_

"Ah…" I stared at the ground for a few moments before sighing. This was going to be hard, getting Lucas back. I thought I would have to go through a human, not another of my kind. I sighed and opened the door slightly, waiting for the other Angel. "So Lucas has gotten over me, I see," he said calmly as he stepped into the room that Lucas was in, standing a few feet away.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I froze right after drying my hands. "Wait," I called. "What do you mean gotten over you?" Lucas didn't tell me anything about another Angel, especially not that he was together with one… _But Lucas hid things from you before… _said a strange voice in my mind. I couldn't place it, but I knew it from somewhere… I couldn't even think. Lucas hid something else from me, something important…what next?

_**Aton- - -**_

"He's my ex-boyfriend." I sighed, looking towards him, raising a brow. I shrugged lightly. "I can see why he wouldn't want to talk about it, probably wanted to keep you from leaving him…." I had the perfect plan to get Lucas back as mine, but it would take a lot of power to get him to break, to snap. To leave even.

And Lucas suddenly stirred and I turned, watching him quietly. His eyes flickered open and before the other Angel could notice I moved to sit beside him, raising a brow. "Lukey, go back to sleep. You're hubby ain't here just yet…" I mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

He relaxed a little bit, though I knew he could sense other power besides my own. He could sense that other Angel, and that was another thing that was pissing me off.

"Don't let him get under your skin…" Malachi was standing beside the other angel, talking to him calmly. "Aton is an ass, no matter what."

_**Bastion's POV**_

"An ass for an angel," I muttered. "Who would have thought…" I walked to the other side of Lucas' bed, not liking at all how Aton was running his hands through Lucas' hair… I felt like growling, but something inside me kept nagging at me…what was it… I took Lucas' hand in mine and held it there, rubbing a thumb against the top of his palm, before I noticed something. This was the hand his ring was on…where was it now…? I froze again as the voice pieced it together for me. _He was in the car with this angel, the accident, the angel was his ex, they were together, he never told you, his wedding ring is missing, the angel is eager to have him back…ring missing…old boyfriend suddenly arriving…ring missing. _I just stared at the bed, suddenly empty.

_**Malachi- - -**_

I sighed, standing in the doorway. "It's around his neck, Bastion. He puts it on a chain when he's at work so it doesn't get covered in cake and icing." I felt like punching the shit out of Aton. He couldn't do this. Bastion was part of Lucas' life and he had his own family now. He was going to be the father of a child soon, too.

Seconds later I was behind Aton, hauling his ass into a sitting position. "You should know by now how to act infront of fellow counsel, Aton."

_Malachi…_ Lucas' voice rang through all our minds and I turned to look at him, raising a brow. "Yes?"

_What happened to it? _

I scowled slightly and my grip tightened on Aton but a few moments later I relaxed, looking towards Bastion and sighing slightly, even though I was speaking to Lucas. "I don't know. It flew out of my hands when the car hit the wall…"

_What are they going to do to me then? _

"Carlisle says that if he puts the collar back on you, you'll completely heal. But otherwise, he wants to make sure you don't loose it again. So he was thinking maybe we could embed the gem somewhere in your body."

He made a small nod before opening his eyes slightly.

_Bastion?_

_**Bastion's POV**_

I sighed very quietly, shaking my head before closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose to calm me down. I had been through much more stressful situations than this. _I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions so fast… _I thought before opening my eyes.

_It's me, Lucas, I'm here. _I held onto his hand tightly to reassure him. _Aton and Malachi are here too, but I'm really not liking Aton right now… _I smirked slightly, letting out a breath that I had apparently been holding. It pained me badly to see Lucas like this… We could talk about his past later, it wasn't important now.

_**Lucas- - -**_

_He doesn't like you that much either, I can figure that much out. He wouldn't be acting like he has been. _I sighed softly, glad I wasn't in a drug induced coma or something. At least I could have discussions with Bastion for now. That much was possible at least.

_I'm sorry… I didn't think my exes were that important when it came to discussion. I understand if you hate me for it…_

_**Bastion's POV**_

I blinked before laughing slightly. It was amazing how Lucas seemed to know me so well. _It's alright, don't worry about it for now. We can talk about it later. _I stared back from his face to his hand, feeling his soft skin against my thumb, suddenly forgetting what he had just said. _I don't hate you, Lucas. It'd be the same as hating myself, the Cullens, just…everything that makes me happy… I just want to know why you didn't tell me about Aton and…Malachi too, I take it? _I closed my eyes and shook my head again. _I'm just…a little overwhelmed by it…_

_**Lucas- - -**_

_Malachi and I dated for the total of four hours. It was enough for us to be piss drunk stupid and you probably don't want to know the rest. I don't really count him as one, but he was one of my boyfriends. _I forced a small smile before opening my eyes a little more, looking towards the two that were on my right, and then Bastion at my left. "You look beautiful no matter how you feel, you know."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I chuckled slightly, eyes still closed. _Nearly incapacitated, yet still able to pass out compliments, _I told him telepathically, and then I snapped open my eyes and appeared to look shocked. "Wait…you're not telling that to Aton, are you?!" I asked aloud, on purpose of course. I was only pretending. I acted out a lot of fake feelings just to be funny, and they always say laughter is the best medicine. Of course, if he was directing it to Aton and being serious then there really would be something to be shocked about.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I chuckled softly. _No. I wouldn't go back to him unless I had a reason to, B, I love you too much. _I sighed, wanting to sit up again, and made a move to do so, but instantly Aton put a hand against my chest, making pain shoot up through me and I groaned, falling back against the bed.

"Where's Carlisle?" A shot of morphine and I'd be out in wonderland, and truthfully, sometimes I would rather be there than here.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I blinked. A good question. "I'll go get him," I offered, getting up and leaving the room. Carlisle was only down the hall, but in the time between the scene with Aton and then talking with Lucas he had put on his entire hospital attire. He must have had patients after Lucas because there was no way he would dress like that just for one person.

"Lucas is looking for some pain killers," I stated plainly as I stood next to Carlisle. It wasn't like I couldn't hear what he was thinking…

Carlisle looked up and me and held the gem in his hands. It was surprisingly small for something of utmost importance.

"Alright then, let's go back. I think I know a way to imbed this into Lucas now either way."

_**Malachi- - -**_

I was quiet, sitting on the chair a few feet away, having forced Aton to sit beside me. Truthfully, when it came to Lucas, he was ready for a fight, but he wasn't exactly the smartest when it came to controlling his powers, and even now I could tell that he was having trouble. And when this happened, he tended to be kind of cruel. Which meant who knows what would happen…probably World War III.

And when Aton saw Bastion again he sat up, a small gleam in his eye, like he had an idea of what he wanted to do.

"Angel, can I talk?" Aton of course.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I looked into the room where Carlisle and Lucas were before shutting the door. He needed his privacy, or so Carlisle told me. "Sure," I told Aton, "But my name is Bastion…" Calling me angel was getting weird… Like he was flirting with me or something… At least Malachi seemed alright, but what he told me about Aton bothered me greatly.

_**Aton- - -**_

"So when exactly did you meet him?" I made sure we were out of ear shot of Malachi before even talking, making sure we were in a place that was close to deserted. "And hows exactly did you keep him around, Bastion?"

To me Lukey wasn't one to be settling on one person. Hells, he and Malachi gave it up and maybe a few hours later me and Lukey was dating. And since when did he settle for people of lower power?

"And why didn't he ask you to be one of the Six? Or even stood up for you when your name was put on vote?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

Again, my mind froze. "My name was mentioned?" I asked, confused. I didn't know about that… "And he only mentioned the six to me recently…" Due to my mind being stuck for a moment I answered all questions without much thought. "We met at a park. Bella was friends with him, we met through her." I paused. "I don't know how I get him to stay, but it's up to him whether he wants to stay or not, not me, truthfully it puzzles me too…" Now I was a little tweaked. "And I'm way more powerful than you may take me for." They mentioned my name? Lucas didn't stand up for me? _Wait, something Carlisle said…_

"Pregnant," I said. "I couldn't be part of the six because I am pregnant…it makes sense that he didn't stand up for me…" I was still saddened over it, though…

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Yes. But Carlisle brought it up…" I rolled my eyes and stood up a little straighter before shaking my head. "He had said that once you was un-preggy, yous would be the angel. Buts when we voted, Lucas didn't vote for ya." Hell, it was a lie, but if it bugged him, it didn't matter to me. It was fun. But, did that much matter? Anyways.

"Sees, I was thinkings that hells, maybe youd make a great angel, for beings younga than me, even thoughs we'res the 'xact sames thing, all the ways through."

_**Bastion's POV**_

Aton didn't know how wrong he was on the last part, and even though what he said bugged me, what Malachi had told me stayed fresh in my mind. Aton wouldn't be the greatest person to trust… So that's when I decided that I would just ask Lucas about it when he felt better. I had to make sure…but wouldn't Lucas lie to spare my feelings…? The thought struck me hard. He didn't tell me about his exes…and he didn't say what happened with him and Malachi because he knew it would disturb me, so…

I slowly let out a breath. Now was not the time to be jumping to conclusions… Aton wants Lucas back, and so he'll do anything to plant even the tiniest amount of doubt in me. For someone whose grammar was poor, he was certainly smart. "Thanks for telling me," I told him in a sad tone. I couldn't let him know what I was thinking… I had to make him feel as though he were winning.

_**Aton - - -**_

I shrugged slightly. "I ain't doing ya a favor, Bastion. Lukey loved me first and that's the way it should be. He ain't the type to settle down." Maybe that approach would work a lot more than anything.

"Sees, Lukey can't last more than two years with a person. I know that for a fact. He and Malachi lasted four hours, I lasted three a year and a half. He lasted with Carm for two years. So yas get what I mean? Once he's got to have seen his kid he's just going to up and leave ya alone. Probably let you keep the house, but otherwise he'll be gone. And he won't come back."

_**Bastion's POV**_

Now that he was speaking with facts it got to me… Aton was an angel too and Lucas left him, and with Carmella they were married! Married _and _a child… And Malachi and Aton could easily surpass me in the looks department… Was Aton telling the truth? …Yes, he was, but it didn't make sense…

"It that's true," I stated, my voice firm. "Then why are you so hung up on getting Lucas back. Even if he does leave me what makes you think he'll stay with you longer than two years, longer than Malachi even?" I noticed my voice was kind of loud, but I was getting angry again. "For all you know, damn it, he would leave you the instant you even mentioned something like that." I inhaled deeply to control my heart rate before exhaling.

"Listen, Aton, I realize that Lucas may be hard to give up for you, but I'm tired of being depressed everytime I'm challenged so I'm going to tell you this. If by some miracle you manage to make Lucas forget all the vows we've said to each other, all the love we have for one another, everything, and get him back, not only will I hunt you down, but I will make _sure _people don't remember that you even existed, because it's an ass hole attitude like that that people like us, _Angels," _I added telepathically. "Even exist. _Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth_?" I ended, insult his English. I didn't care of Malachi was going to attack me for treating Aton like that, I didn't care if Aton himself came at me, I was tired of just sitting back and letting the whole world wreak havoc on my happiness, so now I'm taking a stand.

_**Malachi - - -**_

I sighed softly as I walked up to the two, dragging Aton back a few feet and looking towards Bastion. "I think you and Aton should be separated right now, besides, if you continue talking to him, who knows what will happen." I forced Aton into disappearing before heading in a different direction, back towards Lucas' room.

"Besides, Carlisle needs to speak with you, anyway." I looked back towards him, mumbling something quietly to myself, trying to think of something. Uneasily I tugged at one of the earrings in my ear, an old habit from when I was younger, thinking of what I wanted to say.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I nodded, scratching my head from being embarrassed at my outburst. I walked back in the direction of Lucas' room and made sure to stand in front of the door in case Aton showed his face again. I don't think I'd ever look at a person with that name the same ever again…

"You called for me, Carlisle?" I asked in a slightly exasperated tone.

_**Malachi- - -**_

I leaned back besides Bastion and sighed slightly, listening to Carlisle speak, hearing the edge in his voice.

"So when do you want us to do this?"

Yeah, he was nervous, I was nervous, everyone was nervous probably, that or pissed. Either one worked, it all ended in the same problem.

_**Lucas- - -**_

It took Carlisle three hours before he was free enough to actually do anything that involved an operation. And even then, he allowed very few nurses into the room. Two, actually, Vincent's current girlfriend, who Carlisle had said would probably be the only nurse assisting when Laurent was born. I didn't really act like I understood what he meant, mainly because I didn't. I couldn't hear most of it when I was technically asleep.

So the surgery went by fairly… painful. I felt like an idiot, actually. It took a while, because every time the gem got close, I felt my body react, wanting it to have it near, and when it was pulled away because the spot in my neck where Carlisle was to put it healed quickly, and then it would have to be cut bigger, and bigger each time and I finally just gave up with allowing him near, but when I went to reach for the gem one of the nurses grabbed my hand and made me stay still.

"Lucas, you can't touch it, now relax, try to shut down your body enough where it won't react to outside influence."

Easier said than done. I did manage to get it to shut down. I felt a cold spot on my neck but a few moments later everything felt so much better.

My ribs pulled back together, the cuts on my face closing, as well as the spot in my neck, and when that was completely healed, there was a small scar, but nothing more, just a spot where there was no nerves.

Carlisle agreed when I refused to allow them to cart me back on one of those damn beds, knowing how I felt about the fact and I managed to stand, running a hand through my hair and looking around for the longest time, sensing Bastion almost instantly, but Aton and Malachi were there as well and for some reason I felt as if I should have been disgusted with Aton. I just couldn't figure out why.

I forced myself to morph, however, stretching and padding down the hallway, ignoring the alarmed looks of other patients and doctors as I searched out the three, soon enough placing my head in Bastion's lap and watching him quietly.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I grinned and ran my hands through Lucas's fur, scratching behind his ears slightly. "Well now this is a pleasant surprise," I stated, grinning before running my hand up and down his head. Whenever Lucas was in his panther form I couldn't seem to keep my hands off…there was always one part of his body that I just had to touch, and his fur was so amazingly smooth… _You have the most incredible fur, _I told him telepathically, slowly running one hand up and down his back now.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled softly and laid down on the floor infront of him, barely looking up before realizing something. _Everything was healed…_ I mumbled into his mind. _I can sing again, B. Well, not that I want to, but…_ I didn't morph back, I just stayed there, feeling another hand join Bastion's. Malachi, actually. He smiled gently at me as he petted my fur.

"Carlisle does an amazing job," I mumbled after a few moments. "But now we have to get this mess settled, and I can't be discharged until Carlisle makes sure I can walk okay…in my human form."

_**Bastion's POV **_

"I'll have to agree with Carlisle there, Lucas," I stated sadly, glad that all humans had decided to stay away from their specific area. "You may be a demon and have super regeneration capabilities, but we can't chance anything, what with the surgery and how, if anything's to go wrong, you're right here." I stretched in the seat, yawning. I didn't really mind Malachi getting so close, but if he pulled anything… _God, stop being on the defense, Bastion. Just because Aton is after Lucas, doesn't mean the entire world is… _Although I had to admit, it was kind of nice not having guys swoon over me this time.

_Oh, that's right. Lucas, your angel here is convinced he can get you back. He actually tried to convince me you were against me by not voting for me at the meeting, etc.. I really don't mind if any of it is true anymore, I just don't like him… _

_**Lucas- - -**_

I rolled my eyes, morphing back just then and moving to sit beside Bastion, running a hand through my hair. "Okay. A.) Yes, I slept with all three of you, no, Aton, I'm not going back to you, no chance in that, I am married now. B.) No, I didn't stand up for you at the meeting, but I'm not against you, just incase Doubt's been around lately and trying to convince you of that as well, and C.) Aton, I'll give you a three minute head start before you get your ass beat once I'm out of here, do you understand me?"

He growled something under his breath as he looked away from me and I moved to stand up, growling lowly. "Next time you so much as touch me I will make sure you never existed, understand? As of now you are so much as striped of your title, and I will make sure of that when I meet with the Elders next. And D.) Why do I have the feeling something that's slightly bad, but good is about to happen?"

_**Bastion's POV**_

I had to chuckle, finding the last part funny. "I feel that way all the-" I stopped. Did I just feel something down… I looked at my stomach as my whole body began to cripple from a sudden pain. I gasped, falling to the floor, holding onto my stomach. "Argh!" Another feeling, and this time I knew what it was. A kick. Laurent had just kicked me…! But…this crippling pain…no, there had to be more. Could I be…? Another crippling shot of pain and I felt something let go, something that felt like…what was it that women always said…? "My water broke…" I muttered, never feeling more feminine or embarrassed than right now, but of course that was soon thrown away by the next crippling contraction. I gasped, balling my hands into fists tightly.

"It…hurts…" Was all I managed to say before another contraction, my vision slightly fading.

_**Lucas- - -**_

Two words. Oh shit. I looked up at Malachi for a few moments before kneeling beside Bastion. "Get Carlisle, now!" I snarled at both of my friends, mumbling something under my breath and carefully picking Bastion up, knowing as soon as I didn't have B in my arms Bella would be the first to know, if Alice hadn't seen it already.

And before I knew it the vampiric doctor was infront of me, completely calm, as if he knew what was wrong. He simply said something about Edward that got lost in a sea of thoughts running through my head and I carefully handed Bastion to Carlisle before shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

_Just go get dressed, Lucas, I'll take care of Bastion. _

_**Bastion's POV**_

The pain was enough to kill all process of thinking as Carlisle half carried, half dragged, me to the room I was supposed to be in.

"It's going to be alright, Bastion," Carlisle whispered into my ear. I gripped my stomach as another contraction shot through me. "Just relax."

"What…are you going to do…to me?" I half gasped.

"Since you're a man we're going to have to perform a C-Section." I winced at the thought, but I guessed it was necessary. Another blast of pain and I was suddenly insane.

"I want Lucas," I muttered hysterically. "I don't…want him to miss this…" God, was pregnancy supposed to be so painful? …Then again I didn't have any symptoms…maybe now was supposed to make up for everything I missed out on. Another contraction, this one like two at once and I cried in agony, but in my mind I was only screaming for Lucas.

"Bastion, Lucas can't be in here, I told you that," Carlisle said calmly, laying me down on the bed. Tears were streaming down my face in pain.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I waited patiently, opening my mind to everything, to Bastion mainly, wondering if there was a way to half that pain. I knew what it was like. Carmella nearly bit my head off when Vincent was born, and for some reason I felt like this was going to be much different than when he was.

Soon enough Edward was standing infront of me with that crooked smile of his as. "So, I heard you wrecked my car."

"Shut up, Ed," I mumbled quietly, running a hand through my hair. "I'm guessing Bella and Alice are here, too?"

"I couldn't leave them home, and Alice wasn't going to leave Jasper, so, we got stuck with the lot of them." Edward sighed slightly, sitting beside me and sighing a bit. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I haven't dealt with a pregnancy like this before, so I don't know. Carmella was when Vincent was born, but, this is an half angel, half demon being born, so, I don't know, E." I leaned against him and sighed slightly. "I'm not allowed in there, either, because of the blood."

He nodded before standing up. "Well, this is where I leave you with them and go see if Carlisle will let me help."

_**Bastion's POV**_

The screams I made could be heard from the rooms even down the hall, through the walls, everything. Carlisle had a hard time, as well, but it wasn't because of the screaming.

"This is going to pose a problem," he stated calmly.

"What?!" I screamed. "What could possibly be any worse?!" Another contraction, another agonizing yell. I heard a knocking on the other side and knew it was Edward immediately from how he entered my mind.

_Bastion you-_

_GET. THE FUCK. OUUUUT!!!_ I screamed mentally, half yelled.

_Okay… I see the pain has gotten to you. _

_I'm sorry, _I apologized weakly. _But please LEEEEAVE!! _"AAARGH!!!'

Edward entered the room anyway, but Carlisle quickly stopped him. "I'm sorry, Edward, but it's got to be only me in this.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"The pregnancy has increased the potency of Bastion's blood. Basically, if any vampire or demon but me is in this room while the pregnancy is under way they could be driven mentally insane from it. I'm already having a little trouble controlling myself and we haven't even begun the operation yet."

Edward looked shocked, but that was all I saw as I screamed again. He covered his ears. My angelic powers must have been influencing my voice for it to even hurt Edward. Carlisle stood over me and began the operation, placing a breathing mask over my mouth. "Alright, Bastion, just lay back and try not to scream..." If told that in any other situation I'd be scared.

_**Lucas- - -**_

It was surprising to see Edward step back outside, but I was already trying not to breath. I could smell any amount of Bastion's blood even just being outside the room. I pulled an mp3 player from my pocket, a small RCA brand, and pulled the headphones over my ears, pressing them to block out the sound of Bastion's voice, letting the music flood through my mind.

_Talk to me, Bastion, _I said quietly into his mind, _Listen to me, what's going through my mind. Do you know any way of blocking the smell of your blood? _Oh I was going to find a way to get past Carlisle's warning. I wanted to be there so bad right now, but with my luck, he was probably already put under and I wouldn't be able to.

Hell, your child was only born once, and it sucked not being allowed near him.

_**Bastion's POV**_

_Lucas, _I moaned into his mind, already half asleep. Block my scent… I had to block my scent… My body glowed slightly and the smell seemed to disappear, but it wasn't my doing.

_Laurent…?_

_I want dad…to be here too… _From the sound of his voice it seemed as though he was struggling to stay awake too.

"Bastion, what…" Carlisle seemed stunned, but I only managed to smile before drifting off, thinking a few last thoughts before I was off to La-La land. _Come…now…please. _And before I knew it I was drifting off in dream land.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled slightly, instantly getting up. Whoever did that, thank the gods, I was in their debt for the rest of my life. I sighed slightly as I closed the door behind me, letting the head phones slip around my neck as the player shut off and I watched Carlisle quietly, waiting.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I blinked and suddenly I was awake again. I was slightly disappointed, it was such a nice dream, but when I tried to remember I realized that I had forgotten it. All that was left was the feeling. I smiled slightly, tilting my head to the side. I saw Lucas there and he was holding…two babies?

"Two…" I managed to muttered. Why was he holding two? Oh, he cares, he was here… I remember feeling him here even when asleep, he saw everything, and it was over…I was alive. And from the looks of it I had twins.

_No wonder you were in so much pain, _Edward's thoughts told me. I couldn't see him, but I felt him too, somewhere in the room. I was too tired to look.

_You have no idea, _I replied, blinking slowly.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled slightly, though I was dosing off already. "Yeah, Carlisle was surprised, too. None of us expected twins…" I quietly moved from where I was sitting until I was sitting beside him, staring down for a few moments before sighing slightly. "A boy and a girl. Laurent, of course you know him, and I named her, I hope you don't mind."

I smirked as I watched the little girl. "Trisana, meet your other dad," I mumbled quietly as I gently handed her to him. "Bastion, meet your daughter."

_**Bastion's POV**_

I smiled weakly, holding her gently in my arms and poking her tiny little nose, then her hand. She cringed slightly, as if knowing I was there, and my smile widened, but my eyes stayed half open. "Trisana… What a beautiful name… I don't mind at all." I smiled at her, and I swear to this day that she smiled back at me. It was then that I realized what a special child she would be. "I'm glad she's with us."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I blinked, and then realized that Laurent was stirring, his tiny arms moving slightly as a troubled expression swept over his face. "Trisana is completely human, unlike Laurent," I mumbled under my breath as I held on to my son gently, sighing as he opened his eyes, staring up into nothing before his face scrunched together and he closed his eyes.

Truthfully, I was never more relieved to hear a baby cry. I had waited so long for them, so long for the chance to meet him, and well, it was Bastion's turn to share them both, even though he only just found out about our girl.

"Shh, Laurent," I sighed softly as I sat up, rocking him carefully back and forth, letting the feeling of movement send him slowly back to sleep.

_**Bastion's POV**_

I heard what Lucas had to say, but had no real response. _Doesn't matter, _I thought. _She's my daughter…unexpected daughter… Special… _We both fell asleep at the same time, Trisana in my arms and me against the pillows. For someone who had a C-Section I sure was out of it, but then again I don't know what happened during the procedure, and from the amount of healing and scent hiding I had to do my body was probably at it's maximum.


	5. Chapter 5

To love abundantly is to live abundantly, and to love forever is to live forever. Henry Drummond

**_Lucas- - -_**

My fingers were coated blue. I sighed softly, smiling a bit to myself as I stood up straighter, looking over where Laurent was , peering over the edge of his crib, Trisana sleeping soundly beside him. Carlisle had stopped by soon after Bastion had given Trisana to him and left her with me. Both were in Laurent's crib, painted black, and with pale blue blankets. And I had moved his crib down to my work room so I could finish the orders that had come in and keep an eye on the twins.

It felt like my heart had been torn out. It was uneasy, knowing there was a chance that Bastion wouldn't come back, but I seriously wanted him to. I hadn't meant to point that out, maybe he would be here right now, sitting in the study…maybe he wouldn't.

Laurent giggled and I smiled a little bit, going to the refrigerator, soon enough returning and picking him up, sitting down on one of the chairs I had brought in here. His bottle was cold, but that was easily fixed, the heat from my hands warming it and as he was fed, I kept watching Trisana, knowing she was the last person that had seen Bastion besides Carlisle, loathing her for it.

But I couldn't loathe my own daughter for long. Soon enough she was awake as well and I sighed softly, opening my mind just ever so slightly.

_Finally, Lucas…_Edward of course. _Where are you?_

I sighed, leaning back in the chair. _At home… can I get some help, Trisana just woke up and I need a little help feeding her._

There was a silence that lasted longer than I expected it to. _Sorry, Lucas. I would, but I'm kind of busy. Try to get a hold of Bastion, maybe he'll come back._ I closed him out further and sighed softly.

_Bastion… please…_ I called out to anyone who would listen, any Angel, Demon, or anything else around. _Someone please find Bastion, please bring him back. _

_**Bastion - - -**_

There was a loud crackle in the darkening sky. Clouds clashing together to make a sound that nearly deafened my ears. Thunder. I hated thunder. It scared me, always had…but there was something about thunder storms that made them so beautiful. The swirling of dark clouds together, the powerful beauty of the purple lightning ripping through the sky in chaotic order, even the thunder played an important role, letting the whole world know that the lightning, although playful, is not to be messed with.

I bent my head down to look at my reflection in the now darkened lake. Cold, icy blue eyes stared back at me, white fur with black stripes surrounding my body. After shifting out of my true form I turned into my beast, the beast that lurked inside me when I was human; the beast that called for Lucas when he was away. It was still calling…I was still calling.

_Bastion… _Lucas' voice. Echoed in my head. I looked back up at the sky, as though Lucas' face was there, but all that I saw was another lightning bolt ripple through the clouds…and then felt the droplets of water rain down upon my body, instantly wetting my fur. I couldn't take this… Why did I always do this to myself? Why did I always push Lucas away when I needed him so?

…_I'm an idiot… _

I ran out of the forest, there seemed to be a lot of those in Forks, and towards Lucas' home…our home. I ran, the rain pouring down upon me, my fur sticking to my muscular tiger body like a second skin. It seemed like hours, which could have been only moments, when I finally arrived at the door. I didn't know what to say…I didn't want to say anything. I thumped on the door with my forehead before scratching at it with my claws gently, wanting to be let in like some stray kitten.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I ignored the door for the longest time, waiting for Laurent to finish with his bottle, picking up Trisana and starting hers. Only then did I make my way to it. Spot was already there, scratching at the door, mewing pathetically before I nodded, gently pushing him out of the way and opening the door, staring at Bastion for the longest time before stepping aside.

"Get out of the rain, Bastion, before you get sick…" I mumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes and heading straight for the kitchen, hearing Laurent's cry. They knew when they're fathers were around, and the only reason why they were calm when it was only me was probably because he was probably far away. Carefully I set Trisana's bottle down before reaching down, picking Laurent up and sitting down in a chair.

_**Bastion - - -**_

I looked sadly towards Lucas, his body turned away from me on that chair, and I couldn't help but feel that I wouldn't be forgiven this time. I look at Spot sadly, my ears drooped down, my fur soaking wet. I nudged him gently on the forehead, as I always did playfully whenever I was in tiger form in front of him. I loved that pup as if he were my own child too. I turned towards the stairs, finding it harder to move with so much wet fur, but no drop of water touched the ground. I didn't let it.

I climbed up the stairs towards my room and left it slightly open, enough for Spot to get through easily, before standing in front of my mirror. I looked pathetic enough to even disgrace any other white Bengal tiger in the world, and I couldn't stand the thought, so I morphed back into my human forms, wrapping my arms around myself. There was no more fur, but my skin was still wet. My true form had it's own clothes, not needing any other, so when I shifted back to normal I was nude, another reason for changing into tiger. I was nude even now, and shivering uncontrollably.

I took a towel from my bathroom and removed the water from my body, towel drying my hair only a little, so that it was still wet, but didn't drip. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that parts of my were still feline. My eyes were still a cold blue, the pupils black slits going down vertically in the middle of the eyes. My human ears were gone too, replaced with big white, black striped tiger ears poking out from my hair, not exactly on the top of my head, but higher than my ears normally would be. My nails were still claws, and something about my face looked more feral than usual. I must have been in tiger form for so long that I couldn't shift completely from it just now, leaving me to look as though I just came from a furry convention. …Did I mention my tail was still there?

I walked over to my drawer and slipped into a large, dark blue sweater that hung on me from how large it was, the sleeves going past my hands. I put on a pair of my black boxer briefs and then large, baggy, black pants that bundled up on the floor. I looked as though I was wearing some much bigger guy's clothes, but it felt warm. I curled up on my bed and crossed my legs, bringing them to my chest and crossing my arms over them, trying to warm up, staring blankly at the air infront of my face.

_**Spot- - -**_

I rolled my eyes, jumping up onto the bed with a little difficulty before nudging Bastion gently. This was that one guy that would always steal me scraps from the dinner table, the pieces of steak that were too fatty for his liking, leftover chicken, all that great stuff, and he was really upset this time, too. I mewed softly, licking his hand, trying to get him to look down at me.

_You know he's not mad at you…_ I mumbled quietly into his mind. _Lucas wants to talk to you, but he thinks that you're mad with him…_

_**Bastion - - -**_

I smiled, looked down, and petted him on the forehead gently, nuzzling my thumb against the white spot on his forehead. "Why is the whole world rolling it's eyes at me today?" I asked audibly, now petting him down his neck. I noticed that my voice was quieter than usual, and my "R" had a hint of the tiger accent, growling it slightly. I felt weak, yet my voice, although also fairly weakened, refused to not sound strong.

"I'm not sure what I would say to him," I stated, noticing now that my scent had mingled with that of my tiger's as well. I was some sort of hybrid, but I couldn't say that I hated the look or feeling… "Why am I always doubting Lucas, Spot? When we were at the place where the Six usually gathered, I felt that I could trust him completely, yet now I'm unsure again. I hate being unsure… I hate thinking that I could change Lucas for the worse…" I chuckled. "Look at that… I said I had nothing to say, yet everything that I should be telling him right now I'm telling you…but I don't want to repeat myself…"

I picked him up gently and placed him in between my legs, partly on my lap and stomach, poking his nose before scratching him behind the ears, chuckling. "Why do I love you so much anyways? You're always such a pleasure to have around…"

_**Lucas - - -**_

I smiled softly as I stepped into the room, watching Bastion for the longest time before sitting down. "That's an easy answer. He's part of me. Spot was in my mind before, Bastion, he knows how I think, he knows how I feel, and what makes me feel that way."

Quietly I shook my head, staring down at the ground. "You could never change me for the worse. But when you… can't even look at me… I begin to doubt why I was around in the first place."

Spot had nipped at Bastion's fingers and after a few moments cut in. _You also nearly sliced your arm off… _He growled into both of our minds, looking towards me, and I instinctively reached for my right arm, the one covered in ink.

_**Bastion - - -**_

I picked up spot and put him on my shoulder, staring at Lucas' arm. "Doesn't that hurt?" I asked. I didn't even know there was supposed to be more to that tattoo. "If it does you really should stop… I don't want you getting hurt over me and all." I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind and moved to nibble the tip of his ear, surprised when I accidentally drew blood.

"Oops, sorry!!" I quickly stated. I could just watch it bleed, through, so it covered the wound with my mouth and licked up the blood. Apparently I still had my fangs as well…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I laughed softly. "Well…" I breathed, "Now I know how you feel… but… no, not really. I don't feel that much pain in that arm, otherwise I would have had it on my back." I shrugged lightly. "And that was my own stupid mistake, I was chopping up vegetables for dinner and the knife slipped and I clipped my wrist…"

Clipped? Heh… yeah, more like gashed the living shit out of it. But it was hard to tell, it was only in one, single line.

_**Bastion - - -**_

"So you're okay?" I asked after finally removing my mouth from the wound, licking my lips. Not because blood was tasty, just because my lips were dry. Blood tasted the same as always to me.

"I could heal it if you need me to," I told him, setting Spot back down onto my lap and playing with his ears before holding him back up to push my forehead against his. "So…if Panther is an extension of you…or something, does that mean that he loves me in the way you do?" I asked, curious.

_**Lucas- - -**_

"Yeah, I'm okay. And it is healed," I held up my arm to show him. "I just need to get the B fixed and everything will be okay." I looked down at the tattoo for the longest time, looking over the B before sighing softly.

Spot pawed at Bastion gently and I nodded. "Yes, basically. He doesn't have all his memories back yet, but he will sooner or later and he'll probably be more protective over you than he his of his food bowl…" and that was saying something.

_**Bastion - - -**_

I blinked before staring at Spot. "So what memories do you have so far?" I asked him, rubbing between his ears gently. Some days I wondered how I wasn't affected by all this… Spot, Lucas' past, vampires, angels, a secret organization of fantasy creatures… I blinked. What was I saying? I was obviously affected by everything. What had just happened between Lucas and I? We were separated… Maybe my way of reacting to all this news was to freak out and doubt our relationship…maybe even _my_ past had something to do with it… Either way I had to find a way to stop doubting Lucas. It was putting too much of a strain on us…

_**Spot- - -**_

"Why I'm like this…" I mumbled under my breath. "I mainly only have the memories that go with the powers. But I remember when I first smelled you what you smelled like. Strawberry wine, but I could smell the scent underneath. It smelled like light, like peace. It was very calming, like you smell like right now." I thought for a little bit, purring loudly.

"Lucas can sing again… he was singing really pretty earlier today…"

_** Bastion - - -**_

"I see," I stated, rubbing up and down his body calmingly. "Well, at least you remember the basics." I laughed. "And I know he can sing again. He told me not too long ago. It's been awhile since I've heard him sing, though." I looked towards Lucas, smiling.

"I'm glad you can sing again, Lucas. You seemed so sad to lose it."

_**Lucas - - -**_

I chuckled softly, watching them before stretching a bit, moving to sit behind Bastion, wrapping my arms around him. "I was. It was something I had that I really… loved. Almost as much as you, but then I lost it. But after the gem…after the surgery, it came back. My vocal cords came back stronger than ever." I looked down at Spot, leaning forward, running my fingers gently down his spine, listening as the purr died down a bit.

_Should I sing for him, Spot? _I mumbled quietly into my 'extension'.

He looked up, giving a broken purr, which was more of a laugh. _He would enjoy that. _

There was a silence before I nodded, running through my mind, trying to think of the perfect song to sing to him, coming to one after the longest time.

Even though I had my singing back, I couldn't use it as much as before, it was coming back though. And so I brought myself to sing the words to the song that Malachi used to sing to me when we first met.

'_You are my sunshine…my only sunshine…you make me happy… when skies are gray… you never know dear… how much I love you… so please don't take… my sunshine away…' _

Okay, so it was an old song that was hardly sung, that and my ex used to sing it, but, it was the truth. In the darkness, we were each other's sunshine, right?

_**Bastion - - -**_

I smiled slightly, leaning back into Lucas' arms. I never knew how much I could miss his embrace until I was out in the pouring rain with my heart being slowly torn to pieces… Wow, since when was I so emotionally poetic? I shrugged inwardly and sighed.

"Maybe it should bother me that Malachi sang that to you," I mumbled, hearing his thoughts, "But it doesn't, and I love your singing… Thank you." I purred softly, unintentionally even. I picked up Spot and placed him inside my lap again. "It's kind of strange… It's only truly Lucas that's in this room with me and yet at the same time it's also two completely different people…" I hugged Spot to me softly, feeling in a slightly delicate mood despite my ferocious appearance.

"I love you guys." I smiled. "Truly with all my heart. To be separated from you would mean separating from what truly makes me happy, and I'm not about to give up on my happiness just to live in misery again." I placed my head under Lucas' chin and playfully pushed up. "Never again."

_**Lucas- - -**_

I chuckled softly, tilting my head up slightly, wishing it was just me and Bastion, no Spot. He could have gone and watched the twins for the moment. "Malachi thinks it fits you much better than it fits me…" I mumbled after a few moments. "I'm the cloudy sky to him, you literally are my sunshine. In your other form, you're the pure embodiment of light, it's kind of cool."

My hands twitched slightly as Spot looked up at me and I shrugged at his question. I could hear the thunder in the distance, but it was unseasonably cold outside. "I think it's going to snow, Bastion, wanna go to the mountains for the night?"

Spot rolled his eyes, but he got up, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll watch them if they're sleeping, guys."

_**Bastion - - -**_

I pulled away and turned around, looking up at Lucas and smiling, my ears folding back slightly. "Sure. Sounds nice." I looked down at the bed and my arms, pulling at the sleeves as always with this sweater. "Malachi sounds like he was a nice guy… What made you two break up?" I asked, avoiding the loose thread and just pulling at the ends of the sleeves, rubbing up and down my arms from time to time. It then hit me how pale my skin was, almost as though I was in my angel form…or…like a tiger with no stripes… …How long was I supposed to look like an anthro anyway?

_**Lucas- - -**_

I smiled softly before standing up, leaning over to kiss him gently. "Malachi and I broke up because of differences. I used to like to party, he was fairly calm. We rarely ever had time to spend together, either. So we just decided it was best we'd break up." Quietly I ran my hand through my hair before finding only of my jackets, pulling it over, feeling the fabric slide against my skin, but the spot where that gem was… I had no feeling in.

Spot had jumped down and headed down towards the twin's room.

"Coming, Bastion?"

_**Bastion - - -**_

"Suppose so," I replied, getting down on the floor on all fours and stretching like some sort of cat, yawning into the ceiling, eyes shut tightly, before blinking, confused. "Okay, I really hope this whole part tiger thing ends soon…" I stood up and rubbed behind my head. "It's really starting to screw with me…" I couldn't even scratch my head. The claws would most likely draw blood…

_**Lucas- - -**_

I rolled my eyes, taking his hand gently, ignoring the claws. "Eh, same thing here when I'm in my panther form," I mumbled, teleporting us to somewhere in the mountain. It was near the cliffs, I knew that, but it was already starting to snow. Not horribly, but it was enough to cause blinding winds. "Hey… Bastion?" I managed to keep my voice calm, unsure about asking the next thing on my mind.

_**Bastion - - -**_

"Hm?" I asked, covering my eyes with my arm. Although, the snow didn't seem to bother me. I was standing, bare footed, in the snow with the same clothes as before, and yet I wasn't as cold as I should be, even though I did shiver a bit. I looked down from the mountain, seeing the slope being slowly blanketed in snow and I smiled. It was a pretty good sight to behold. It was as if the whole world was being purified.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I sighed softly, wrapping my arms around Bastion gently and burying my fingers gently in his hair, kissing him gently. "Have you ever heard of _La Rix? _Or the _Noche Oscura?" _I mumbled, sitting down, pulling him down with me as I did so. "They're owned by the McKennit werewolves…in Seattle…" I thought about it for the longest time before smiling softly, looking off into the distance. For some reason I felt oddly comfortable, sitting on top of one of the Continentals, in the freezing cold.

_**Bastion - - -**_

"Not really," Bastion replied, leaning against Lucas as the snow slowly covered his body. "I know what the latter means, but not really what it is… And it's owned by werewolves, huh?" Bastion grinned slightly. "You sure got connections…" Bastion looked up at Lucas. "So what is it? Sounds like a night club or something." He chuckled, his ears slightly twitching with curiosity.

_**Lucas- - -**_

I wrapped my arms gently around him, moving so most of the snow fell off, my wings forcing themselves free and curling around us both, bring instant darkness, but at least it was blocking from the snow. "_La Rix _is a restaurant. _It's_ a refurbished church. Samuru McKennit ended up buying it in the late 1980's, and he made it into a night club, but after that, he had it refurbished once more into a restaurant, and a very, very expensive one as well." My lips curled slightly as I thought about this. "And I don't have that many, I just know a lot of people. And Samuru has an open table for two tomorrow."

"And _Noche Oscura _is a five star hotel that I lived in a few years back. The manager is Carmella's step father…I was hoping maybe we could have some time to ourselves… later, you know? Just to relax?"


	6. Hiatus Notice

Hello.

This is a notice of Guardian of Fairytales and myself.

We will be on hiatus until further notice.


End file.
